Little Sister, Big Problem
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Aria is a young woman that was given a special gift from her mother Tanenbaum before she left for a secret society. The ability to become the first ever Little Sister, completely independent from Adam and able to live normally. But after answering a distress letter from her mother, Aria discovers Rapture and a sinister plot to rule the world. Can she stop it? M for obvious reasons.
1. Prologue

**This fanfic is based around Bioshock 1 and 2. Bioshock is owned by 2K games and is not my property.  
****I only own one OC in the form of Aria. Contains cursing, blood, gore, death, everything that was in Bioshock 1 and 2. You have been warned.  
Also, the song I'll be using later on, called 'Little Sister', is owned by Miracle of Sound on Youtube. Check it out if you want :)  
****Let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been quite a long time of me living on the surface ever since my mother left me for some special place. A place where she said she would try to make more of my kind, which I was quite a special girl. Even at age 18, I knew I was destined for great things. Mother called me the 'First Little Sister', a creature that was able to use powers and had a special substance in them. A unique sea slug from the Mediterranean Sea that gave off a toxin that, when combined with a Little Sister's blood, was able to give them a special ability called Adam. It was able to be used to enhance my powers, but I knew well enough to keep them secret.

It was just a few days after my 21st birthday that I got a letter from my mother... from a message in a bottle no less, found by one of the citizens near my beach house. "It says that she needs your help, Aria," the teenager said when he gave me the letter, me reading it and seeing that mother's handwriting was a bit sloppy, which I knew wasn't a good sign. Here is what the letter said.

"Aria, I require immediate assistance in this dystopia. I've arranged for you to get free access to the airplane terminals to visit me. Go on the 6:30 pm plane heading across the Atlantic Ocean to New York City on August 6th, but I need you to be prepared. The plane is set to be hijacked. This is planned, as the only way to the city I'm trapped in is via a secluded lighthouse in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I need your help to save not only me, but all of your fellow Little Sisters... Sincerely, Brigid Tanenbaum," the letter read, me reading it in private in my house.

"Okay... this is obviously a distress call... today's the 5th of August... so good thing the neighbor found this... need to prepare..." I sighed as I packed up just a simple suitcase, got a weapon on my person in the form of a pistol, and sighed. I knew that guns were allowed on planes in this era, but I had to wonder why that was even allowed. I simply got my stuff together and, the next day, I boarded the plane, the trip being at least an hour long as the sky turned to blackness and I wondered when mom was going to have the plane hijacked. And sure enough, not five minutes after wondering that, I heard the plane malfunction and everyone around me screamed in fear. I didn't care, though. My body was quite durable and it was able to withstand a lot of abuse without any pain. If I could survive falling off the top of a skyscraper with nothing but a simple scrape on my knees (a test I had to learn when I was attacked by someone... boy was he and a lot of others surprised), I could survive a plane crash.

Once I felt the plane start to descend at an even more alarming rate, I unbuckled my belt and jumped out the nearest hole I could find, it being the boarding door. When I did, I did a freefall into the ocean from at least a hundred feet high. When I finally fell to the water, I groaned slightly at the pressure my body felt when I collided with the liquid, but quickly righted myself to see the lighthouse in the distance. It was as secluded as you could get. I swam towards it and not a moment too soon, as the plane started to fall behind me bit by bit, numerous innocent people getting killed in the process... I didn't know who they were, but I knew that mother wouldn't resort to such drastic measures unless she was extremely frightened.

Once I reached the lighthouse, I proceeded into it and gasped as the lights suddenly flickered on to show a giant statue of a man as well as a banner he was holding up. "No gods... or kings... only man? What does that mean? Germany hasn't had anyone like that since Hitler, and that was 20 years ago," I said, my mind confused, causing my echo to come back. That's right, my voice had an echo to it... no idea why, it only happened during moments of fear, anger, or confusion. Not only that, my eyes were pure yellow with black pupils, them being able to glow in the dark, which meant I had to hide them from people at night with sunglasses... just something that made me self-conscious.

I proceeded down the different stairs until I finally found something of interest. A strange submarine of sorts big enough for maybe 2 people. I entered it and activated the switch, the door closing behind me and there being a screen that came down to prevent me from seeing outside as the submarine set its course under the sea. And then some weird video started playing on the screen with some jaunty music. It then showed a picture of a man as some words began to get spoken.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question," he said, me wondering what his deal was. "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" I frowned at this and nodded. Because, no duh, every person got sweaty. But then he started speaking some more. "NO, says the man in Washington it belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican it belongs to GOD. NO! Says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone!" he exclaimed, me frowning at this speech. Clearly, this man was off his nuts. He forgot to mention quite a lot more areas that do give the common man the 'sweat of his brow' per-say.

"I rejected those answers! Instead, I chose something different... I chose the impossible... I chose... RAPTURE!" Andrew Ryan said as the projection screen unfolded and I was met by the most breathtaking spectacle I'd ever seen. An entire city, complete with buildings, neon signs, and.. well... everything! Completely submerged at the bottom of the ocean! "A city where the artist would not be obsessed, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small... and with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well," Andrew Ryan said, me amazed at just how the hell he was able to create such a vast city underwater, hundreds of feet below the surface!

I then saw numerous sea life outside of the city, such as a giant squid, a couple fish, and even a large whale, all oblivious to the wonder they were amidst. I then heard something nearby... it was a radio with people talking on it.

"What the hell is all that hellfire above the surface? It looks like a plane crash!" said one voice.

"I don't know, but I don't like it... this place is bad enough as is," said another voice, this one more worried.

"You best get down there. And be quick about it, the Splicers are comin'," the first man said, me wondering about that term. Splicers... what the heck did that mean?

"You can't be serious, Atlas! I can't contend with those freaks! Why even bother?" the other worried man asked.

"Because a Bathysphere is on its way down there. That means that we've got company. Be ready," Atlas said as I went through a series of rings that had words on them

"All good things... of this earth... flow... into the city?... Then why did they sound so worried?" I asked aloud as the Bathysphere, as they called it, entered an area and the door of the building shut behind me as it began to surface. And when it did so, when I saw what awaited outside of the Bathysphere... I was in pure shock.

"P-Please... d-don't come any closer... I-I'm scared... h-help!" said the voice of the worried man... me then gasping in horror as a strange woman stuck daggers through his heart and killed him right then and there!... But when she removed them... her daggers were her wrists! She then approached the Bathysphere and I held my ground, crackling my wrists with some of my energy that I had from mother's experiments. My fire abilities. The creature then shrieked in anger and tried to break open my Bathysphere before she retreated... and why? A strange flying orb started to shoot bullet rounds at her! Once I saw the coast was clear, I carefully opened up my door, hearing some static from the radio... and then something incredibly weird happened.

"Would you kindly pick up that shortwave radio?" said the man known as Atlas... and when he said that, I felt my body immediately grab it... it was as if I was following commands like a slave and I didn't like it one bit.

"Sorry if you saw anything good outside before coming in here, lass. My name is Atlas and I aim to keep you alive in this hellhole," the man said, me not even mentioning what had just happened with me feeling my body do what he said to do.

"Okay... um... what the fuck was that woman? Why did she have daggers for wrists... and how did she manage to climb up a 90 degree angle?" I asked him in confusion.

"That was a Splicer. They're the products of the madman Andrew Ryan's experiments. He's put some strange substance into the air down there. Now anyone who's got Adam in their bodies to an excessive amount belongs to him and are under his control to attack anyone he sees as unfit for this city. The only ones he doesn't control are the Big Daddies and the Little Sisters... but before you do anything, you'll need to find a vendor to get some powers. The doors leading out of your sector are fried and need juiced up," Atlas said.

"I see... where's Tanenbaum?" I asked.

"Her? She's somewhere down here, but she's on the outs with Ryan as you and I are. She refused to make more Little Sisters, he issues a death warrant for her. He thinks himself as a king, despite him saying this place was meant for man, not gods or kings," Atlas said to me.

"Despicable..." I frowned.

"Agreed," Ryan said as I continued forward, wondering what hell I'd be in for if this place had gone so far down the toilet that the regular civilians were forced to kill anyone they were told to kill.


	2. Welcome to Rapture, Now Die!

**Chapter 2**

After I left the Bathysphere, I proceeded down the area carefully before I found a wrench on the ground, me grabbing it and barging my way through a boarded up barricade, mostly because the wood was cheap as hell. I crawled through the opening and then proceeded into the next room, me hearing some person nearby, me needing to proceed carefully as I walked through the place and then reacted quickly before I could get a golf club in my head! I had to hit the poor sap in the head with the wrench, me seeing that his skin was covered in boils and looked horrendous. He looked like a monster, me simply doing a double tap in case he was just unconscious.. I didn't want him to hurt me when my guard is down... I then saw that he had some strange vial on his person that was light blue.

"Excuse me, mister Atlas? Right? That's your name?" I asked into the radio.

"Yes, that's my name. What is it?" he asked.

"I found some strange blue liquid in a vial on this Splicer or whatever they're called. What's it do?" I asked.

"Ah, a blue vial. That'd be a Health Hypo. Created from Tanenbaum to heal any wound no matter how big or small. Just a single injection will heal you up in a snap," Atlas said.

"Okay, that's cool... now to find that vending machine..." I frowned as I saw a set of stairs nearby as well as the broken door in front of me. I walked up the stairs and proceeded to find the vendor, which happened to be broken into. And there was a syringe with red liquid inside of it with a picture of a lightning bolt on it. "Is this thing... made of Adam?" I asked Atlas.

"Yes, it is. It's a concentrated form of Adam that Tanenbaum calls a Plasmid. They will give you different powers based on which variant you use. Grab an electricity one and inject it into your bloodstream to get the power," Atlas said, me becoming confused again, my echo returning as I asked him another question.

"But... what if I happen to gain the powers by... drinking it?" I asked, Atlas gasping when I said that.

"Wait... you're a Little Sister? Yet you come from the surface?" Atlas asked in confusion.

"Yes... I'm Aria Tanenbaum. That's what my name is, according to my mother... and I'm able to use these Plasmids too, but I mainly use fire," I said to him.

"I see... then just drink it, I guess... just a warning, getting this Plasmid in your body is a bit of a drug trip," Atlas said, me nodding at that and drinking the concoction, me gasping as the slug in my stomach reacted to it by making my body start to crackle all over with electricity, me gasping at this as I lost my grip on reality slightly and fell over the railing, me falling onto the ground and getting knocked for a loop... I then heard some footsteps and I saw something blurry... some men wearing face masks and having syringes on their person. With very long needles.

"This Little Sister looks like she got her cherry popped! Let's get her Adam," the man said, me groaning awake and rolling away just in time to prevent the needle from hitting my body, the man looking surprised at that before I heard a loud, bellowing roar from the distance.

"Ack! Let's buzz off!" the second man said, the other looking at him angrily.

"Weak! You're a weak chopper!" the other guy said, me getting my wrench and holding it close. I may have been dizzy, but I could still protect myself.

"This Little Sis ain't worth tangoin' with no Big Daddy," the guy said, me becoming confused at that, but not saying anything.

"Yellow! Always have been! You're lucky this time, Lil' Sissie. See ya floatin' in the briny," the man said as he and the other guy fled, me trying to pick myself up and managing to get up for at least two seconds before falling on my butt again from the dizziness... and then I heard some loud pounding footsteps come from above, something coming down the stairs that I gawked at... it stunk like rotten fish, it had multiple flashlights on its helmet, had a drill on its hand, and it was in a metal diving suit... it then made a deep growl as I saw something come from behind him... she had yellow eyes, wore a pink dress, she was barefoot, and she had a similar syringe in hand to the other guys from before. She looked almost like... me... when I was younger. This little girl was at least 7 in terms of age.

"Look, Mister Bubbles... a fellow Little Sister... would you like to come with us, friend?" the little girl asked, me groaning awake and picking myself up slowly but surely, the large one looking to be cautious as I got my composure back and smiled at them.

"You must be... the Big Daddy and Little Sister... one of many down here..." I said with a groan as I then pushed on my wrist and my hand switched from flame to electricity, the Little Sister gawking at that.

"You can use the powers of the monsters?" the Little Sister gawked.

"If you mean the Splicers... yes," I smiled as I then looked at the door and shot a blast of electrical energy at the open circuit board, the door opening up, and me looking at the duo with a smile. "Let's move on. I'll help you out," I smiled as we proceeded down the corridor... only for something to slam into the glass tunnel. It was the front of the plane colliding into the glass, a flume of water rushing into our area and me grabbing the Little Sister and rushing through the large plane, the Big Daddy trying to follow us, but before he could go after us, the tail of the plane slammed into him and sliced through his head, the Little Sister gasping and trying to fight out of my grasp, me forcing us through the door with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry... he's gone..." I cried, the Little Sister crying at that.

"Mister Bubbles! No!... Why?..." the Little Sister began to sob, me holding her into a small hug, her gasping and returning it afterwards.

"I'm here for you, sister... I'll protect you just like Mister Bubbles would, okay?" I smiled at her, her sniffling at that and nodding.

"Okay..." she sighed, me holding her hand and going through the next area and shooting a duo of Splicers with my flame powers and making them combust into flames, distracting them long enough to smash their heads in, the Little Sister not even caring as she followed after me to the elevators, Atlas coming on the horn again.

"This place is not fit for people. I want to save my family from this place... me wife and kid. We need to get out of here. If you can help me get them out of here safely, I'll help you get out of here too," Atlas said, me frowning and answering him.

"If you ask me, I'm not leaving this place until every single Little Sister is saved from this madman Andrew Ryan. I want to save them, Tanenbaum, and all the poor souls that have been mind controlled to do these horrid actions," I said.

"A noble goal indeed, but taking out Andrew Ryan will be tricky. He's holed up in a very secluded area of Rapture and you're as far as you can get from him right now. You'll need to find the Medical Ward first and take a Bathysphere across the different areas of Rapture to make your way to the man in charge," Andrew Ryan said.

"Okay, we'll start small then..." I said as I held the Little Sister tightly and I had to ask her a question.

"By the way, what's your name, sis?" I asked her, the Little Sister sighing and shaking her head.

"I can't remember... I woke up to find that I didn't even know... who I was... all I knew was Mama Tanenbaum and Mister Bubbles... I remember nothing else... I don't even know how old I am," the girl said, me feeling sorry for her... I guess that, since these Little Sisters were produced by a madman, he'd give them different traits to prevent them from fighting back.

"How about I give you a name then? Would you like that?" I smiled at her as the elevator stopped at the top floor.

"A name? I'd like that..." the Little Sister smiled.

"Okay... how about... Felicia?" I smiled, the little girl smiling at that.

"It's a pretty name... okay, call me Felicia," the Little Sister smiled as we proceeded down the road to the outside of a restaurant and we saw a disturbing sight... a female Splicer was talking to something in a baby carriage... but her words and actions were that of an insane person.

"Come on little one, eat up... why won't you drink the milk, little one? Please... I want you to grow big and strong," the Splicer said, me walking up to her quietly and carefully, me grabbing her and holding her hands behind her back while looking in the baby carriage. It was a pistol. She was that insane.

"No! My baby!" the woman exclaimed as I pocketed the pistol and looked at the woman with a frown.

"That's not a baby, miss. It's a gun... you're so far into insanity that you think a piece of metal is a real person... I'm sorry..." I sighed as I simply knocked her unconscious, not even bothering to kill her. She wasn't attacking, she was just distraught and insane. Atlas then came on the horn again.

"Plasmids were never supposed to be put into humans. They twisted our minds, our bodies, we couldn't handle it. It made people insane, it made boils and horrid sores erupt on our faces and arms, and it changed our very genetic structures. Some Splicers like that one you first saw have gained special scythes on their wrists and ankles to climb up ledges and slice people to bits with. Then ya got the Houdini Splicers... able to teleport and fire blasts of fire or ice at people, half dead and half alive," Atlas sighed.

"Dangerous... sounds dangerous..." I sighed as I proceeded through the restaurant and defeated some more Splicers as I came to a room where I had to go across some beams, Atlas saying a simple phrase again and me gasping at what happened next.

"Would you kindly put your weapon away?" he asked, me doing so and gawking at how I was following his words again... and I looked down below and saw that the area was a theatre. And down on the stage with lights shining on her? Another Little Sister, gathering some strange liquid from a man's corpse.

"See that girl down there? That's what you are, a Little Sister. They carry Adam, like you, but in her case, she actually creates more after drinking it and coughing it back up. It's this trait that makes Little Sisters big targets for the Splicers," Atlas said.

"Disgusting... people killing little children... horrid..." I groaned at that as the Little Sister began to sing a song.

"Woke up in a tin can, don't remember my na-ame...  
Don't know how I got here, or from where I came...  
My mind is an ocean, dark and clouded and de-ep...  
Under fathoms of blankness, liquid secrets I keep..." the girl sung, me smiling at it as did Felicia.

"That's the song Mama Tanenbaum taught us... it's one of our favorites," Felicia smiled at me as we proceeded down the stairs and got into an area that was sort of a side viewing area. And we then saw a Splicer jump down from the stage and the Little Sister looked behind her and screamed loudly, the Splicer hitting her in the head... and then something cool happened. A loud roar erupted as a Big Daddy jumped from the stands, him landing on the ground and throwing some chairs at the Splicer while he tried to shoot at him. The Splicer stood no chance as he got his body drilled into like he was dirt, and then the Big Daddy slammed his face through the glass!

"That's a Big Daddy. She gathers Adam, he keeps her safe. The most dangerous combination in this place," Atlas said as I exited the door and saw the Big Daddy and Little Sister on the other side... and they were being attacked by a group of five Splicers! Three female, two male, and I saw they had laid traps for the Big Daddy and then shot some shotgun rounds at him, the Big Daddy roaring and rushing him, me knowing I had to do something.

"No! Don't do it, Mister Bubbles!" I exclaimed, the Big Daddy not listening as he ran into the traps and got blown up, smashing into a wall nearby and me knowing I had to protect this Little Sister too.

"Let's get 'er," one of the female Splicers said, me rushing in and activating my powers to send forth a torrent of flame to halt their path, me going in front of the Little Sister and her gasping in tears.

"What the? That's one big Lil' Sissy... should we even call 'er that?" one of the male Splicers asked as I crackled my fists with electricity.

"Don't you dare hurt my sisters! I am their protector now! Leave now or I'm going to shock you so bad your heads explode!" I exclaimed at them angrily, sending a warning shot of electricity at their feet, the Splicers gasping and growling at that.

"You win this round, bitch, but we'll be back," the female Splicer growled as she and her posse retreated down the road, their speeds being quite fast... unlucky them, I had even better powers that Tanenbaum promised only I would get.

"Let's go along," I said, our group proceeding down the path and me looking at the new Little Sister in our group. She looked like Felicia, only her face had freckles and she had black hair whereas Felicia had brown. Also, Felicia's was in dual pigtails, this one had a hers long and straight.

"Would you like a name, sis?" I smiled at her, the Little Sister smiling at that and nodding. "I'll call you... Elma," I smiled, her smirking at that.

"I like that name..." she smiled, our group proceeding forward more and us entering an area that had water around us. It looked like the place was okay and peaceful, but once we jumped down a small waterfall, we heard an alarm sound all over, me groaning at this as I wondered what was going on.

"Trapped like rats! Time to feast on yer Adam, Lil Sissies! Hehah!" the Splicer female exclaimed as she appeared from above the waterfall with her posse, me aiming my gun and putting some power in it, my mind doing the work as I shot a single round and it went through the first one, then through the head of the second, third, fourth, all five of them even though they were all in different places! My enhanced telekinesis.

"That was cool!" Elma gawked, me smirking at that as Atlas got on the horn.

"Ryan's onto you! Hold on, I'll try to open up a gate to the Medical Ward... working... okay, get moving to the west, quickly!" Atlas said, me grabbing the girls and dragging us towards the west, me taking out a flame turret in the process and going into a room that closed itself on us the moment we entered it.

"Dammit! The power's out all around you! Hold on, I'll try to get you out of there," Atlas said into my radio, me extremely scared as I held Felicia and Elma close, a projection coming onto the screen, me seeing that it happened to be Andrew Ryan, him looking at our trio with a wicked look to his face.

"So, you're the filthy moppet that's infiltrated my city from the surface, are you? You dare to come into my city without an invitation?" Andrew Ryan asked, my anger showing as my echo returned and I yelled at him.

"This isn't a city! It's a prison! And you're not a man, Andrew Ryan! You're a monster! You're just as bad as Hitler! And I should know, Momma Tanenbaum was in one of his Concentration Camps!" I yelled at him, Andrew Ryan twitching his eyebrow when I said that.

"You will never understand the Great Chain of Rapture and how it moves, little moppet," Andrew Ryan said, me growling at that and saying a couple of words that I knew would hurt him.

"Yeah, and you're the king that holds the key to that chain! And you've got it wrapped around every poor soul in this hellhole! Mark my words, I will end your reign of terror and I will free these people from your mind control!" I yelled at him, Andrew Ryan looking at me with a snarl.

"I am not a king! I am a man!" Andrew Ryan snapped back at me.

"What do you think a king is, Andrew Ryan? Because how I look at things, you're sitting at the top of the food chain, living the life of luxury, while everyone else is dust beneath your feet! If that isn't how a bad king would behave, I don't know what is!" I growled, Andrew Ryan growling at that and pushing a button, the projection ending as a bunch of Splicers tried to bust down the glass, Atlas coming on the radio again.

"Okay, I got the door behind you open! HURRY!" Atlas yelled, our trio rushing to the open door and Atlas sealing it behind us as we proceeded down the hall to the next stop of this horror show.


	3. A Reunion of Confusion

**Chapter 3**

Once we entered the Medical Ward, Felicia, Elma and I soon came across a door that was a bit barred because of a strange robot stuck in between the doors.

"What's this?..." I asked in confusion, my echo coming back.

"I think that's one of the robots the monsters use," Felicia said, me knowing she referred to Ryan and the Splicers as the monsters.

"Okay, so... maybe I can use my electricity to hack it?" I asked as I then zapped the bot with electricity and gasped when it immediately came to life and gained a yellow glow to its eye, me seeing that it followed us like it was our friend. "Huh. I can hack and take control of electronic items? Sweet," I smiled as I then went through the door and we had to eliminate a duo of Splicers in our way, me then finding a lever in the security area and Atlas coming on the horn.

"If I'm right, that lever should activate the door to the Bathysphere station," Atlas said, me then flipping it and gasping when an alarm sounded out of nowhere as well as the door to the Bathysphere being locked shut! "Shit! The key's missing! You need that key in order to turn the alarm off and continue on... and goddammit, Andrew Ryan gave the key to Doctor Steinman... you'll need to get to the surgery room to take him out!" Atlas said as I looked behind me and heard some gunshots, me gasping as I saw someone appear from the area behind us... it was someone that me and the Little Sisters immediately recognized.

"M-Momma! Momma Tanenbaum!" I said with tears in my eyes, not even caring she had a machine gun and blood on her person, I hugged her and she gasped when she saw me.

"Aria... my love... you made it... I didn't think you'd get that message I sent," mom said to me as I produced happy tears.

"Momma... this place is terrible... Andrew Ryan is trying to kill me just because I'm an outsider. We need to team up and take him down," I said, her looking at me with seriousness as she then took the radio I had and turned it off. "What was that for?" I asked her. She sighed and then said a simple phrase... one that I knew was wrong to me for some reason.

"Would you kindly stand straight," mom said, me then doing so and her then proving some more things with this phrase. "Laugh, would you kindly?" I then started to laugh uncontrollably until she said it again. "Would you kindly stop laughing and listen?" mom said, me then gasping at that as the Little Sisters by my side looked at me in fear and confusion.

"W-What's happening to me, mom?! I-I'm scared..." I said with fear. Mom then sighed and shook her head.

"I know it's hard for you to hear hon, but I am not your original birth mother... I was merely posing as it under the orders of a madman," mom said, me gasping at that. "There is a man in Rapture even more of a threat than Andrew Ryan... he is currently in hiding, but presumed dead. His name is Frank Fontaine, previous owner of Fontaine Fisheries and the self-proclaimed mayor of Apollo Heights. He programmed your fragile infant brain to respond to a simple phrase and do exactly as you were told to do the moment you heard the phrase and the action mentioned... you're already aware of it, yes?" mom asked, me sighing and nodding.

"The three words... Would, kindly, and you, right? Not in that order," I said.

"Yes... I suspect Atlas, which is why I turned off the radio. I don't trust him... I don't know if he is Fontaine or not, but do not ask him these questions... but moreover, I want you to have this and give these to the different Little Sisters around Rapture," Tanenbaum said as she handed me a vial of green liquid for me and some jars of strange Vaseline in the other. "The vial will allow you to act of your own accord so you do not respond to the phrase anymore, though your Plasmid powers will become more tricky to use until you can find a second dose. As for the jars, you must place them on the Little Sister's foreheads after defeating their Big Daddies. It will give them free reign from their dependence on Adam and give them their memories back while also giving them a Plasmid power," momma said, the little sisters gawking at that and immediately rushing me.

"Please give it to us, big sis! Please! I want to remember who my parents were!" Felicia said to me.

"Me too!" Elma said.

"Okay, okay, I'll give it to ya, just stand still," I giggled as I put the Vaseline on my hand and placed it against their foreheads one by one, them having a slight glow in their veins before they lost their golden eyes and returned to normal, them gasping at how their arms now had different types of properties to them. In Elma's hand was an ice variant and for Felicia, her's was one that looked like it was buzzing with insects.

"Now I suggest you drink that vial, daughter... and whatever you do, don't let Atlas in on the fact that you are unbound from that phrase. Just... continue to do as he says until you find that second vial," momma said as she gave me back the radio.

"Wait... where will you go?" I asked her.

"I'm still on the run from both Fontaine and Ryan. I need to go back to my safe house with the other Little Sisters I've been saving... I'll be watching you, don't worry," mother said as she then ran out of the place and activated a lever nearby, the door to the inside of the med bay opening up as well as a duo of Splicers emerging. And Felicia sent out, get this, a swarm of bees from her palms! And they homed in on the Splicers and killed them both!

"Whoa... I can summon bees now!... Ah! And my voice doesn't have an echo anymore! I'm free!" Felicia laughed happily.

"And I remember everything... my mommy and daddy died when I was seen with a Big Daddy... they killed themselves... and my original name... it was... Masha..." Elma said, me gawking at that.

"A-And my name was... Jenna... my parents were turned into Splicers... they tried to kill me for my Adam and then a Big Daddy protected me... you were right, big sis... this place is a prison," Felicia said, her grabbing my knee and starting to sob a bit.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, girls... you're safe now and you have your memories back... besides, I need to take my medicine too," I said as I took the vial and drank it, me groaning as I felt my hand start to jitter before it switched to electricity all on its own... and then, as I turned the radio back on, it changed to flames! I guess that my Plasmids switching between themselves willy-nilly was what momma meant by them being tricky.

"What the hell? What happened just now? The radio seemed to get turned off or something," Atlas asked, me responding to him and choosing my words carefully.

"Sorry, mister Atlas... I think I short-circuited the thing when I tried to use electricity on a Splicer behind me... it looks like the radio's fine now, though," I said with a smile.

"Okay, good. Now in order to get that key, you'll need to proceed into the med bay and make your way to Doctor Steinman... though be prepared. He's not known for doing surgeries the traditional way... he mangles people's faces and bodies until they look monstrous and they bleed to death..." Atlas said, me gagging at that.

"Yeah... prison. This place is prison... except, worse," I groaned as I then got another message from him.

"I think that there's a spare machine gun in a room near you. I suggest getting it quickly to take out enemies from afar, or if you happen upon any Big Daddies," Atlas said, me smirking at that.

"Your suggestion is noted and I am grabbing said gun as we speak," I smiled back at him, me the little ones giggling at that.

"You're funny, sis," Masha smiled.

"Thanks. I haven't used a machine gun since I was trained at age 13 by momma... she was a bit paranoid about another Hitler attacking after the second Great War," I said with a smile.

"You know... I don't think I've ever heard of this war... you think you could tell us about it? It would make for a nice story," Jenna smiled.

"A story, yes. But Hitler is about as far from nice as anyone can possibly get. He murdered over 6 million people in his lust for power," I said, the girls gulping at that.

"So you were insulting Andrew Ryan when you said he was worse than that?... You must really hate him..." Masha gawked.

"For ruining such fragile lives as you little ones and so many other Little Sisters? He deserves eternal damnation..." I sighed as I got the gun and proceeded into the med bay with my two companions. We were going to take this fight to Ryan, flush Fontaine out of hiding, and save every single soul in Rapture. And part one of that logic meant that we had to find this monster of a doctor and take his key.


	4. A Detour for an Antidote

**Chapter 4**

Once we proceeded through the door to reach the medical foyer proper, not even before we made it through the hallway, I stopped in place when I saw something that spooked me to death... there was a blue-lined female ghost crying at the door, banging to be let in... but then she spoke. "You promised me pretty, Steinman! Pretty! Now look at me! LOOK AT ME! YOU RUINED MEEEE!" the woman wailed in tears... and then she disappeared into thin air, the girls looking at me in confusion.

"D-Did you girls see that?" I asked, them shaking their heads at me.

"See what?" Masha asked.

"I... I just saw... a ghost..." I gawked.

"A ghost? Um... Mister Atlas? Can you hear me? Why did Big Sissy see a ghost?" Jenna asked, Atlas responding to her quickly.

"One of your Little Sister friends, I take it?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"Well, those 'ghosts' are a side-effect of the Adam infused into people. They see the past of people who have had that same Adam enter their bodies in the form of spiritual mind screws. They can't be touched or affected and the world turns strange until the vision wears off, but it's said that it only happens in safer areas," Atlas said, me frowning at that as we opened the door afterwards... and gasped when we saw that the place was lined all over with blood everywhere, the place completely trashed out and there being words on the ground that were so sloppily written with blood that I refused to read them.

We then proceeded around the corner and ducked for cover immediately after because there was a turret gun on the other side, the girls gasping at that. "Okay... I need to hack those turrets... hmm... or, Masha, you feeling brave today?" I smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Go out and hit that thing with an ice blast. Then I'll smash it to bits with my wrench," I smiled, Masha nodding at that and rushing out, sending an ice blast at the turret and it freezing in place, me rushing out and smashing it apart with a wrench, me then taking care of some more Splicers in the meantime. After doing the same to a couple more

"Doctor Steinman isn't a doctor. No, he's a butcher, slicing people up like they were pigs or cows and not caring for the consequences... oh bloody hell, he managed to barricade the lower levels with ice," Atlas groaned. I smiled at that and proceeded to the ice wall as my power was right now fire, me immediately using it on the ice and just in time, as my power then immediately switched to mind control, it looking weird to the girls as it looked almost like something out of a science fiction movie.

"Cool," Masha gawked at the thing as I then saw something down in the lower levels, it looking to be a small piece of paper put up by Steinman himself.

"Hmm..." I said as I read the paper but didn't speak a word. Mainly because of what it was talking about.

"Subject WYK, or, Would You Kindly, is looking to be going well. I'd love to make her look how I want, but sadly, Fontaine has sealed her away completely. No matter, I managed to steal one of his vials that can reverse her coding of obeying with just that simple phrase. It's hidden in the safe in Chomper's Dental. Not like anyone's going to get there anyways. The Splicers are guarding that place and the Shotgun I've stored down there," the paper said, me looking at the girls with a smile.

"Let's pay this place a visit real quick, okay girls," I smiled as I pointed out the location on the paper and they smiled.

"Okay," they smiled as we proceeded down the stairs and were about to move forward... until a turret on the other end of the hall tried to blow us up with a rocket launcher! I barely got our trio out of the way in time, Masha gulping at this, but my electricity had just come back into my hand.

"Stay here, I'm taking that thing and turning it to our side," I smiled as I rushed out and zapped the turret before it could fire again, the turret immediately having its laser pointer turn from red to yellow in an instant.

"Okay... we're safe, girls. Let's move out," I smiled, the girls following closely by my side as we started to move through the place and then we came across a room that had lights pointing at a shotgun, me frowning, knowing that this was going to be a trap. "Obvious trap... let me just grab it real fast and then bring out my pistol," I smiled as my hand turned to telekinesis now. I rushed in and grabbed the gun, making sure Masha and Jenna were behind me and safe as the lights flashed out and, after some scuttling sounds and some yells from the Splicers, I saw the lights turn on again and saw that the Splicers were coming from the left and right, me shooting one bullet and focusing it to go through the heads of the Splicers to the right before doing a U-turn and slicing through the skulls of the remaining three on the left.

"Nice shooting, sis!" Jenna smiled at me.

"It's a gift," I smirked as I then saw something on a wall that would come in handy. A map of the entire medical pavilion. "Alright, we're here... and Chomper's Dental should be... down around here," I said to the girls. We then proceeded that way and came across something that I knew would be trouble. A security camera. I saw that my hand had switched to flames again, meaning I had to ask Masha for assistance. "Masha. Ice that camera, please?" I smiled at her.

"Okiedokie," she smiled as she sent a blast at the camera and it froze in place, me then answering by shooting it with a shotgun blast, the camera bursting into numerous pieces that scattered the floor. "Now to move on," I smiled as we headed to Chomper's Dental and found the door was locked... but the keys were right there inside of the room near an open window... and I smiled widely as, just by pure luck of the draw, my hand changed back to telekinesis. I grabbed the key from afar with my mind and then used it to unlock the door, us entering and having to take out another camera before I came across the thing I needed from within. The safe. And this one looked to be quite tricky.

"Let me handle this one," Jenna smiled as she sent a swarm of bees out and they looked confused before she said something else. "Can you please open that safe, friends?" she asked them, the bees going to the safe and swarming it, actually going inside and me hearing some clicks on the inside until they managed to open it from within, me smirking as they then opened the door and retreated back into Jenna's hand.

I then looked inside the safe and saw the antidote I needed. It was green and shiny, just like the one Tanenbaum gave me. I immediately grabbed it and drank it all the way down, me looking at my wrist and seeing that it wasn't going berserk anymore. I simply pushed my wrist and it switched from telekinesis to the one I wanted, electricity, me smirking widely at this.

"Back in the game, now let's go find Surgery," I smirked at the girls, us leaving that place and Atlas none the wiser.


	5. Steinman and the First Big Daddy

**Chapter 5**

Once we got my Plasmid powers under control, our group then proceeded to the north after eliminating another ice wall and then we found ourselves in a tunnel, us seeing that there was a bunch of sea life above us, me smirking at how I saw a small shark as well as a duo of nautiluses, their form and shape making Masha and Jenna gawk at them.

"Those things look so cute, yet so unique!" Jenna smiled at them.

"I agree... I've always liked the nautilus. They actually move backwards all the time, so they bump into rocks a lot," I giggled at that as the nautilus outside then proved this by bumping into our tube accidentally, the girls giggling at that. "See? Told you," I giggled. We then moved forward once more and, upon entering this next area, we saw a Splicer carrying what looked to be a barrel and he growled lowly when he saw us.

"Get away from me! Yer not gettin' away so easily, lil Sissies!" he laughed like a maniac as he threw, get this, A GRENADE at the door leading to Surgery, a bunch of rubble gathering and blocking our way in!

"Dammit, that was a Nitro Splicer for sure. They love to light the place up like the bloody Fourth of July," Atlas frowned.

"I wouldn't know. Never celebrated it. Remember, I'm German," I smiled at him as I saw the Splicer try to throw another round at me, which I caught with telekinesis and tossed at the rubble, it blowing a hole large enough for us to go through. Masha then did the work for me of taking care of the Splicer by blasting him with ice and taking a gun on the floor to shoot a single bullet through his frozen body, making him explode into ice shards, me gawking at her.

"Well, well, look at you taking charge," I smiled at her.

"Yeah. I want to make Andrew Ryan pay for hurting my family... if I can take him out bit by bit, I know mommy and daddy would be proud of me," Masha said, that getting Atlas confused on the radio.

"Wait, wait, what's your Little Sister friend going on about?" Atlas asked, me coming up with a good lie to tell him.

"We found some strange jars filled with a type of Vaseline that was lying by the machine gun in a few rooms back. And when they touched it, they returned to normal, no more glowing eyes, and they both gained a Plasmid each," I said, Atlas smirking at that.

"Heh, looks like your mother helped you out there, then. She said she was making cures for the Little Sisters to make them independent from Adam and Big Daddies. I didn't think she'd done the deed yet, but then again, there have been less Little Sisters walking around Rapture these days," Atlas said, me smiling at that as we proceeded down the hallways and heard some slicing sounds ahead of us as well as a man yelling.

"No, NO NOO! ! Why can't they ever come out right?!" I heard a man ask as I then saw a light shining down on someone that was... mutilating a woman! She was still alive, but barely hanging on.

"Why can't I ever find the perfect one, my goddess?! This one, TOO FAT!" he exclaimed, a light shining in an upper level to show a corpse that had been mangled to no end. Another girl. "This one, TOO TALL!" he exclaimed, the next one being a woman of at least 6 foot 3, her corpse being covered in slashes and me being able to see her ribs jutting out from her skin. "This one, TOO SYMMETRICAL!" he exclaimed with the final girl, this one looking the worst of them all. "AND NOW, MY GODDESS!" he yelled as he then did something that made me snap. He sunk two knives directly into the woman's chest, killing her instantly!

"YOU MONSTER! ! !" I exclaimed loudly as I then focused my powers and sent forth a giant concussive wave of energy towards the window, sending the different shards to outright shred the madman's body and forcing him to sit on the ground, me managing to slice off his fingers and his right arm in the process, his screams of agony very apparent.

I simply got me and the Little Sisters through the door and I looked down at the madman from above, him being too battered to even move without any pain. "W-Who are you?! And why did you do that?!" he yelled at me in anger and pain.

"I'm Aria Tanenbaum, bastard. And I did that because you just slaughtered that woman for no reason! You KILLED her just because she wasn't a perfect-looking person?!" I yelled at him, the man seething at me. "Well, news flash, scumbag, nobody is 100 percent perfect! And you are in the bottom 5 percent least perfect people in the entirety of human existence! Killing people by slicing their bodies to suit your sadistic lifestyle. I hope you rot in hell for all eternity," I spat on him, the man screaming in pain as I got the spit directly in his sliced arm, him yelling in agony as Jenna then waved her hand, bees coming out of it and swarming the man. He was dead within five seconds of them stinging his body before they retreated into her arm again.

"I guess your little friends are hornets, Jenna," I smiled.

"What are hornets?" Masha asked as I got the key off of his corpse as well as what looked to be an addition to a shotgun to make it an electrical variant.

"A type of flying bug that is usually colored yellow and black, having a very evil-looking face, and having a potent poison that it uses in its stinger. And if a single hornet stings someone, it sends a smell to the hive to attack that person. They usually are a nuisance, especially to honey farmers, but they are also able to handle bug populations and are even food for birds," I said, Masha being confused by what I said.

"Okay... I know I sound like a broken record, but what's honey and what's a bird?" Masha asked, me smiling and petting her head a bit.

"You've been down here your entire life, haven't you, Masha?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah... I have been..." Masha admitted.

"Me too," Jenna sighed.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to explain of what to expect from the surface world when we get there. It's much better than this city ever could have been," I smiled.

"I'd believe it," Jenna admitted as we then left the place from the way we came in, but we gasped when we heard a loud bang when we got through the tube. A whale had banged into a side of the Medical Pavilion and then went on its way afterwards.

"Bah! Another bloody hit... welcome to Rapture, girls. The world's largest pile of ever-increasing rubble," Atlas frowned, me sighing as we went forward and then saw that a door our right had been opened up from the hit, us entering it and gasping at what we saw. It was a Splicer, the Big Daddy having been destroyed by the cave-in the whale caused, and the Little Sister having been backed into a corner.

"Time to begin the..." the Splicer was about to say before I put my gun to his neck, him gulping and holding his hands up.

"Good. Now that we understand each other, bastard, get away from my sister, or I'm going to end you just like Doctor Steinman," I said, him gulping at that and backing up with me, him then running out of the place with worried whimpers in his voice, me then turning my attention to the Little Sister, her sniveling in fear and sadness, most likely because of her Big Daddy dying.

"Hey, it's okay, sister... remember the song?" Masha smiled as she then started to sing another verse of the song I'd heard before.  
"This child is my savior, my reason to be-e  
Underneath all my crashing waves, she's safe in this sea...  
A lumbering hulk, aside a delicate flow'r...  
A gentle leviathan of terrible pow'r..." Masha sung, the Little Sister then joining her in song.  
"And I dream... of the sea...  
Broken ma... chinery...  
And I dream... of the sea...  
There's no rap... ture for me..." the Little Sister sung, me smiling at those lyrics and tearing up myself.

"That song is so beautiful..." I smiled at that as I approached the Little Sister with a smile. "Sister... would you like to remember everything?" I asked her, the Little Sister looking at me in confusion at first before nodding. "Okay... I'm going to put a bit of medicine on your forehead... stay still. It's quick and painless," I said, her smiling as I took out a jar of the Little Sister cure medicine and put it on my palm, me then putting my hand on her forehead and her body and veins glowing bright yellow before she returned to normal in a snap, her hand now crackling with what looked to be her own telekinesis powers.

"I... I remember now... my name was Reah... I came here with my family when I was 4 years old... then I got kidnapped by Andrew Ryan... he killed my parents right in front of me and then turned me into a Little Sister..." she said, me frowning at how Andrew Ryan was callous enough to kill a little girl's parents right in front of them just to break them enough to turn them into something they didn't want.

"Mark my words... Andrew Ryan is going to burn in hellfire when we're done with him," I growled as we then went out of the room and, not a few seconds later, we heard a loud bellowing roar of a Big Daddy from nearby. "Uh-oh... I think we might have to save another little one soon," I said as we then saw the Big Daddy come around the corner with the Little Sister right next to him, holding onto a pink teddy bear in one hand and a syringe in the other.

"Huh? Mister Bubbles?... Who are these people?" the little girl asked, the large Big Daddy's eyes turning from blue to yellow when they saw us... most likely a warning not to come closer.

"It's okay, sister... we're friends... we promise," I said with a smile, the Little Sister holding onto her teddy bear and hiding behind her Big Daddy.

"You're not going to get anywhere just trying to talk the Little Sisters out of leaving the protection of a Big Daddy, Aria. As much as it may hurt you to do, you'll have to kill the Big Daddy in order to sever their connection. Only then can you ease the Little Sister to join you," I heard momma say in my radio.

"Heh, didn't expect you to come on the airwaves, Mother Goose. Must be quite proud of your daughter, huh?" Atlas smiled.

"I am... I really am proud," momma Tanenbaum said, though I could tell from her voice that she was more talking to me rather than Atlas. She really didn't trust him I guess.

"Okay, I'm going to freeze him in place... once I do, you guys will need to throw everything you got at him. That size isn't just for show. Our Big Daddies are designed to be able to take a lot of abuse before going out of commission," Masha said as her hand crackled with ice, the Big Daddy looking at us with his eyes still yellow. And then, when Masha sent a blast of ice at him, the Big Daddy was frozen solid, but his lights turned to pure red. He was pissed. And I knew we had to defeat him quickly. Masha immediately started to send pistol shots at him while I shot some shock-gun shots at the Big Daddy (get it? Because it was electrical? Heh... no tomatoes, please?). But sadly, it didn't do much except break him free, the Big Daddy rushing after me and trying to connect his drill arm into my torso, but I grabbed it with my own strength and pushed it back and directly into his diving suit, the Big Daddy groaning in pain as he then drilled into his own flesh and fell to the ground.

"M-Mister Bubbles?! Mister Bubbles!" the Little Sister cried as she sat down and started to cry, Jenna walking up to her and starting to sing another verse of the song.

"I walk through the water, with my only friend...  
We search for dead angels, on each other depend...  
I'll follow her lead now, wherever she'll go...  
Little Sister, you're all that I know...  
Little Sister, you're all that I know..." Jenna sung, the Little Sister drying her tears after that. I then got the Vaseline on my hand again and put it on her head, the girl groaning as her body glowed brightly before she was back to normal in snap.

"Oogh... I... I don't know why... but I think I remember... My name was Peggy... my mother lost me in the streets of Rapture, and I was kidnapped by a man in a mask... he then put something in me and I felt my mind go blank... where am I now?" the Little Sister asked after groaning awake.

"You're in the Medical Pavilion, Peggy. And I'm here to help you out of this monster of a city," I said, me seeing her hand was fire, just like my first Plasmid.

"Okay... I still feel a bit strange though, so I don't think I'll go with you... I know! I'll go to Mama Tanenbaum... she could probably tell me everything," she said as she then moved on to what looked to be a strange hole with a step on it, her leaping up to it and pulling her way through, me wondering what it was before Masha explained.

"That's one of the many tunnels that the Little Sisters use in Rapture. We used them to go to other Big Daddies around the place to find Angels to harvest Adam from... though looking back now, we were only seeing things. They were dead people this whole time..." Masha sighed.

"Again, Andrew Ryan is a monster... now we need to put that key in its place and get off in the Bathysphere," I said, Atlas coming on the horn again.

"If you'd like, I recommend you take the sphere to Neptune's Bounty first. Me wife and kid are going to meet me in a Bathysphere there so I can send them to the surface. But that place is guarded by a man called Peach Wilkins, one of Fontaine's old colleagues. He used to be a smuggler, but now he's holed up in the only way for me wife and kid to get out of this joint, the Fisheries. You'll need to get to him and get in the Fisheries to reach the Bathysphere station," Atlas said, me listening to his voice as I turned the key in the rightful place in the security booth and then the alarms going dead and the Bathysphere station opening up.

"Understood," I smiled as we then went to the Bathysphere and found it was large enough for all four of us and more. I then put in the coordinates to Neptune's Bounty and our quartet were soon on our way to Neptune's Bounty.

"I've heard of Neptune's Bounty before... it's where my family used to live," Masha said.

"Really? Same with me!" Reah smiled widely.

"Heh, it's nice to have some talking time to find out what's similar between all of us," I smiled. "Now while we wait to dock at the next station, how about I tell you girls about the types of plants from the surface?" I smirked.


	6. Peachy Keen

**Chapter 6**

"So those things that I saw in Arcadia that I thought were monsters... they're called trees?" Masha asked in confusion when I told her and the other little ones about the different plants on the surface.

"Yes, Masha. They can't hurt anyone unless they get cut down. And besides, they help us a lot. If there were no trees, we'd be unable to breathe on this planet. They take our breath and turn it into breathable air. If there were no more trees, there would be no more life," I explained with a smile.

"Wow... I didn't think that there could be something that useful above us... I guess Arcadia is the only reason we live down here, then. If those trees weren't there, we'd be dead," Jenna smiled.

"Yeah, we would," I said as we then heard a slight bump as we got into another diving bay. We'd reached our destination of Neptune's Bounty. We then proceeded out of the Bathysphere and went on foot through the first few areas, us seeing that there were some dead Big Daddies on the way as well as some disturbing words on some crosses. Saying stuff like 'God is dead' and 'Death to all kings'. Obviously mocking Andrew Ryan. And then we came across something that made me confused, so Masha explained it for me.

"This thing is a Gene Bank. You can use it to change which Plasmids you wish to equip for certain fights," Masha explained, me smirking at that as, while we were on our way here and even in the Medical Pavilion, we found a lot of things called Tonics, which could give me bonus attributes to my Plasmids, such as more powerful shots, stronger electric current, and even electrical immunity! I smiled and went inside of the bank, me seeing myself on a small screen and me picking and choosing the different Tonics I wanted, mainly the electricity immunity and one that could give me discounts at vending machines so I could get ammo refills.

"I say it's time we continue on," I smiled, our group moving forward through some watery areas and us being halted in place when we saw a shadow of a Splicer ahead of us. And it jumped to who-knew-where after we made the splashing sounds in the water.

"Ah... the flowers are coming to join... heehee," said a female voice, me frowning at how insane it sounded, much like all of the poor saps here. We then moved a bit more and kept our wits about us as a flurry of flower petals fell from the ceiling, me seeing they were coming from a ventilation shaft and that there were a duo of eyes inside. "Little flowers... you'll be dead soon," the female Splicer snickered as she then crawled through the air ducts out of our reach, me frowning as well as the sisters.

"She seems scary..." Reah said with a gulp.

"It's okay, Reah, I'm here to protect you," I smiled as we went forward some more and we happened to come across another Big Daddy and a Little Sister... but this Big Daddy looked a bit different. He had a differently-shaped helmet on him and he carried a massive gun on his person.

"That Big Daddy is adept at handling bad guys from far away. If we want to have any chance, we need to get up close," Masha said as she readied her ice hand.

"Agreed," I said with a smile as I put my hand to electricity and we approached the Big Daddy, his eyes turning to yellow when he saw us as I then let out a blast of electricity and then started to close the distance with my speed, pumping shotgun rounds into him bit by bit until I had to grab his gun, as he was about to fire at Masha! Once I did, I wrestled it out of his iron grip and then dodged a headbutt from the Big Daddy before I popped him in the helmet with a round from his own gun, the Big Daddy falling and the Little Sister starting to cry again.

"Mister B? Mister B!" she started to cry before I decided to sing the song for a change.

"Woke up in a tin can, don't remember my na-ame...  
Don't know how I got here, or from where I came...  
My mind is an ocean, dark and clouded and de-eep...  
Under fathoms of blankness, liquid secrets I keep," I sung, the girl calming down a bit, but still looking at me with animosity, no doubt because of what I did.

"Sissie? We want to help you," Jenna smiled as she got the Vaseline for a change and put it on her hand, approaching her companion sister with caution, the Little Girl tensing up from her touch as the yellow light emitted all over her body and she was then back to normal in a snap, me smiling as she now was back to normal. In terms of appearance, she had black hair on her head, wore a blue smock instead of pink, and her hair was done up in a braided ponytail. Also, her syringe looked to be chock full of Adam.

"I... I remember now! My name is Harriet... I came down here just a few years ago with my mommy... but we didn't last more than a month before she got killed by Andrew Ryan and he kidnapped me not a week after," Harriet said with tears in her eyes, me hugging her gently and her accepting it, since she now knew why I had to kill the Big Daddy.

"I'm sorry for killing Mister Bubbles, Harriet, but it was the only way to free you from your troubles," I said to her with a sigh.

"I know... it's alright. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart," Harriet said with a smile as we ended the hug and I then saw that her hand was pure red, but it had a skull mark on it for some reason.

"But I'm confused about what Plasmid you got... any clues, Masha?" I asked, her smiling and walking up to it, pointing at it with a smile.

"That's the Enrage Plasmid. If you hit a bad guy with it, he'll turn on his friends and attack them instead of you," Masha smiled.

"Cool!" Harriet smiled widely as I then looked at Jenna and saw that she was a bit tired.

"You gettin' tuckered out, Jen?" I smiled at her, her nodding at that.

"I think I'm gonna go back to momma Tanenbaum when I find another Little Sister hole... I'll take a small jar of Vaseline in case I run into any other sisters on the way," Jenna said as she took a jar of Vaseline and we proceeded through a door and into the next area, where we saw a portal ahead of us... but we had to get rid of the nearby rocket launcher turret via me hacking it from VERY far away with electricity and then taking out the Splicers that were also nearby.

"Okay, coast is clear... I'll be sure to tell momma Tanenbaum to give you more of that Vaseline stuff," Jenna said as she went into the opening, me needing to help her in because of her being a bit smaller than the other Little Sisters, but Masha giggled at how I had to push her in by her butt regardless.

"You know we're all strong enough to pull ourselves through those holes, right?" Masha smiled at me.

"Okay, but I still felt like helping, so there," I smiled at her with a wink as we then looked to where the turret was and I saw that above it was a sign. Fontaine Fisheries. "And there is our destination in bold print," I smiled, leading my trio of sisters to the Fisheries with a smile on my face and entering the door, me seeing that the place was quite small, but kinda like an airlock of sorts.

"Huh? Who's out there?! More F-F-Fontaine boys comin' to do me in?!" asked a man, him stuttering on the f part of Fisheries for a bit, me noting that he also had some symptoms of insanity.

"On the contrary, mister. We're opposing both Fontaine and Andrew Ryan... You must be Peach Wilkins, right?" I asked, looking to a door and seeing that there was a small eye-slot in it, me being able to see in it and, when the slot slid open, the man on the inside of it showed his face... and it was covered by a mask of sorts.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, him actually falling backwards, me smirking at that as he then righted himself. "Er... s-s-sorry, miss... didn't know you were a Little Sis... You must be the very first one, right? F-F-From Ol' Mother Goose?" Peach smiled, me nodding at that, wondering why that was Tanenbaum's nickname down here.

"We need to help out Atlas by going through the Fisheries to the Bathysphere station. He wants to help his family get out of this joint," I said, Peach lifting up his mask and me seeing something unique about him... though he had the blotches and sores all over his left side of his face, he actually wasn't being mind-controlled! Wanna know how I deduced that? He had nose plugs, which meant he couldn't smell the mind-control dust in the air.

"Would ya kindly turn that there radio off, hon?" Peach said, me being surprised by him also knowing that phrase, but then I remembered, he was one of Fontaine's men. I simply did as he said and turned the radio off, Atlas not even saying a word when he heard that phrase, me looking at Peach with seriousness. "Look, I wanna help ya out, lil' lady, I really d-d-d-... do. So ol' Peachy's gonna give it to ya straight. Atlas IS Frank Fontaine. And he don't have no family. He's sproutin' barnacles, I tells ya," Peach said, me looking at him in confusion before smiling at him.

"Okay, you do realize that Fontaine is probably going to hurt you big time if he found out you told us, right? I promise to keep your secret, but Fontaine sounds very sneaky to have pulled a fake death and then switch identities," I frowned at him, Peach sighing and nodding at that.

"I know that already, lil' lady. So here's how we're gonna go about this. There's a duo of Research cameras in me old office somewhere deep in Neptune's Bounty. You can keep the one f-f-f-for yerself, but I'd need the other one," Peach said, me wondering what he was talking about, so I had to ask.

"What's so special about a camera?" I asked, him smirking at that.

"These cameras aren't called research cameras for no reason, miss. If ya snap a photo of an enemy doing stuff, you can learn more about them, their weaknesses, everything, just from looking through the lense and snapping the photo. The enemies from here on out are only gonna get more tricky to take out, so you'll need to learn how t-t-t-to beat them before they beat you," Peach said, me smirking at him and smiling.

"You got a deal, Peachy. We'll be back with those cameras... soon..." I said before I heard some scraping above me, which I knew could only be bad news.

"The flowers are ready to be trampled! HEHEEEHEEAAAH!" the insane woman from before laughed as she slammed through the air vent above Masha and she barely got out of the way before a female Splicer fell from the ceiling, her having spikes on her wrists and even her ankles, her face being shaped like that of the Cheshire Cat and having pointy teeth all through it.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed as I zapped the girl with my electricity, her doing a jig from the zap before I rushed in and smacked her nose right into her face with my wrench, the girl gasping as she picked herself back up, but fell down again extremely woozy.

"Oogh... h-huh?... W-Where am I?... And why does my voice sound like this?" the woman asked as she then touched her nose, me noting that her voice sounded incredibly nasally after my hit to her face, me only then getting what happened to her.

"I... I think I just helped you out, friend," I said as I helped pick her off the ground and she looked a bit confused at that statement.

"You broke my nose though!" she yelled, Peach smirking from behind his door.

"I know, and that's the p-p-p-point!" Peach said, me looking at him with a smile. "Ryan's got a smell in the air down here that forces the Splicers to obey his every command, including going insane and attacking outsiders and Little Sisters. If ya can't smell it through yer nose, ya can't get hypnotized," Peach said, Reah looking at the woman with a gaping mouth.

"Whoa... so now we have a way to save some Splicers we come across. Just whack them in the nose!" Reah smiled.

"Not as easy as you'd think, lil' sis. Like Peach said, the enemies are only going to get tougher to take down... and judging by how you, miss, have those nasty skewer blades on your wrists, I say we need to be extra careful," I said, the girls both nodding at that.

"Agreed... what's your name, miss?" Harriet asked with a smile.

"My name?... M-My name is... Trina King... Why do you ask?" she said, Rhea gasping at that.

"Y-You're Jenna's mom! Jenna King, right?!" Rhea exclaimed, me looking at her as she gasped.

"M-My little girl?! She's still alive?! Where is she?! I need to see her!" Trina exclaimed, me smiling at her and calming her down.

"Easy, Trina. She's safe with momma Tanenbaum. We cured her of her Little Sister genes and now she's of free will. She's being watched over by Tanenbaum in a secret safe house only she and the Little Sisters know of," I said, Trina looking at me with a frown and sighing.

"So even Tanenbaum, the creator of the Little Sisters, is trying to save them... her assistant, Doctor Suchong, said that Jenna would be able to save our city with Ryan's help... but given the fact that Andrew Ryan is now ordering the Little Sisters and outsiders killed for all of his controlled citizens... I'd say that he's not even interested in helping anyone but himself," Trina sighed.

"Right on the money with that. Listen, how about we team up for a bit? Besides, Jenna said she'd return at some point after she has a bit of rest with Tanenbaum. Besides, we need to get a couple Research Cameras," I said, me only then turning the radio on again after I'd said all that.

"Okay, that sounds good," Trina said, Atlas immediately coming on the horn after that.

"Would you kindly tell me what Peach said to you after you turned off the radio, Aria?" Atlas asked me... no, Fontaine. But I decided to play the dumb game.

"He said that he wanted my help to get him out of Rapture as well. But he needs me to get some Research Cameras first. Said they'd be useful for getting information about anyone I snapped a photograph of," I said, Peach smirking at that, but keeping quiet as I then heard some noise.

"Hold on, lil' lady. Got a present for ya. You'll need it if ya come across anymore of them Spider Splicers," Peach said, me deciding to ask another question.

"Would that happen to be what Trina is?" I asked, Peach smirking at that.

"That she is," Peach said as he gave us, get this, OUR VERY OWN ROCKET LAUNCHER! I immediately held it in hand and felt like I was ready to go to war with anyone now!

"Let's go get those cameras," I snickered happily, the girls giggling at me as we got out of the place and proceeded to find the office in question. Peach's office.


	7. The Face of Misfortune

**Just a head's up, but I'm introducing an OC in this chapter. I'll let you know who it is via Bold text when she is introduced. It's based on this new internet scam that's taking Youtube by storm.**

**Anyways, let's continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After Trina joined our group, we proceeded through some more halls and eliminating another Big Daddy and saving another Little Sister (her name was Felicity) we continued into the Upper Wharf and had to take out some more security cameras in the meantime. And then we had a huge hurdle that seemed impossible to get through. It was a door that was under extremely heavy security. There was a camera sweeping across the hall quite quickly, and there were multiple turrets lining he hall as well.

"Okay, this is gonna be problematic..." I said as I then activated my electricity down the hall and managed to do something no one expected. I managed to hack all of them at once with some kind of chain effect to my electricity! "Or not... damn, I'm pretty good at this," I smirked as we then went down the hall and got to the door... only for us to stop in place at what opened it for us... the creature that emerged from it... it was the most monstrous face I'd ever seen in my entire life...

She had black hair that fell to her neck and had a decent body with size B bust size and her build was average for a woman... but her face was nightmarish. Her lips were a perfect v shape that went from one side of her face to the other in a disturbing fashion. She had no nose, but nose holes that had nose plugs in them. And her eyes? They were bigger than my hand and they looked at me in a very uncomfortable stare, which I could tell scared the little ones a bit.

"Hmm?... Ah, I have some guests," the woman said, her voice sounding like an old grandma, but me holding my wrench in hand just to be safe.

"W-What are you?" I asked, my voice gaining the echo effect because of how scared I was of this woman's appearance.

"You really want to know, miss?" she asked, me gulping and nodding, wondering what she'd say. "I'm the result of what happens when an adult tries to get turned into a Little Sister... my name is **Momo Briggs**, and I was the very first test subject of an adult Little Sister... and as you can see, it turned me into a monster..." she said, me seeing that her v mouth had turned upside down and she was producing tears from her eyes... her creepy eyes.

"That sounds scary... but you're not dangerous though... right?" Harriet asked with a gulp.

"No, I am not. I may look scary, but I am not a danger to anyone... I just want to stay away from everything, which is why I was surprised to see all my security had gotten hacked into," Momo said, me smiling and giggling awkwardly.

"Eh, sorry about that... we just needed some Research Cameras from Peach's office," I said, the woman smiling at that.

"Oh, is that all? I can get them for you right now if you'd like," Momo smiled, her opening the door and holding it open. "Go on in, the cameras are just on the desk," Momo smiled, me seeing that they were right where she said. And that there were two of them, just as Peach described. I slowly ventured through the door with the Little Sisters and Trina following as we then got the cameras and we heard some noise from outside the room. It was in an area that we could see them without them hurting us. Spider Splicers.

"Okay... easy now," I said as I aimed the photo at the Spider Splicers speaking to each other, one of them then sharpening his blades against a bit of metal, me snapping the picture and the Splicers becoming spooked by the flash and immediately running for the hills afterwards... but what surprised me the most was what I happened to get in my mind... I felt that I now knew how to hurt them where it counted! I could smack them directly in the arms to break the bones and it'd be a quick kill because the elbow blades were actually fragile enough to be broken with a hit of metal! And not only that, but they were connected to major blood vessels!

"Oh my god... I now know the weakness to the Spider Splicers! This camera is a miracle!" I smiled at the thing as I hugged it tightly, the others smirking at me... but me still being creeped out by Momo's gaze. "Um... no offense... Momo... your eyes are kinda creeping me out right now..." I admitted, her sighing and shaking her head, her trying to blink after that... but I saw that her eyelids were not big enough to close her eyes completely.

"See? I'm a monster now... I can't even blink anymore because my eyelids didn't grow with my eyes... I just want to stay here... away from society... away from Andrew Ryan... away from any normal people," Momo said, me sighing and approaching her.

"Listen, I know it may not mean much, but I know an amazing plastic surgeon on the surface in my city. If we can help you out of this hellhole with everyone else, I can set up and even pay for an appointment with him. Would you like that?" I smiled, Momo smirking at me happily... but I still felt creeped out, but pretended I wasn't.

"You say you can help me?... Okay, I believe you... but do you think that, until then, you can have my turrets and cameras not under your control?" Momo asked, me smiling at her.

"Actually, Momo, so long as you're one of my allies, those turrets won't harm you one bit. Anyone who isn't my ally and I find animosity in, however?" I smiled, the turrets already activating as an unfortunate Splicer rushed into the hallway and got shot to bits. "They end up like that poor sap just now," I smiled widely.

"Hehe, clever... okay, I'll stay here and wait for you to get rid of Andrew Ryan. Try and rescue all the other Little Sisters too, please? I don't want them to grow up to look like me," Momo said, me nodding at that.

"You have my word," I said to her, with me crossing my heart as well.

"Now if we're done wasting time here, I think we should take some more pictures of Splicers. We need to learn more and more... by the way, for some reason, when you took that picture, we learned that stuff too," Trina admitted, me being a bit surprised at that.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised myself," Harriet admitted.

"Okay then, now I say we continue on with our journey, like you said, Trina. Time to take some more photos and continue down to the Bathysphere," I said as we then proceeded out of the place and I got a message from Atlas as we then went through the areas looking for more Splicers.

"I really want my family out of here, Aria. Me boy Patrick, not even 10 years old yet. If I hadn't took a bullet for him in me kneecap, he'd be the only Little Brother in this whole place. And me wife Moira. Quite a catch she is, not a scratch of Adam abuse on her entire body. She refused to take the stuff, and honestly, that was the best decision she ever made," Atlas said, me not even bothering to break the act I had going.

"Sounds like you really care about them, Mister Atlas," I said, me snapping another picture of a Spider Splicer, this one getting me a strange feeling... a feeling of blood rushing to my brain. And then I saw something I didn't intend for at all. I was holding onto Masha's arm and I had accidentally done something to her that made me shocked. I took some of her power by just coming into contact with her, Masha falling over and being very dizzy afterwards!

"Masha! You okay?" I asked, wondering if I could control this power, me then gasping when I felt Masha take power from me to regain her strength, me surprised at that before I remembered they learned as I did.

"I think we just got a life stealing ability. Using direct contact with another person will now make us able to steal their health and stamina... it is quite a dangerous power, but I think we could control it if we practice enough," Reah said with a smile.

"Agreed," I smirked as we then went through the place some more and into a place called Fighting McDonaugh's Tavern. And it was Masha who started to tear up at this place.

"This is the place I lived with mommy and daddy... their bodies should still be in our room... I don't want to spend more time here then needed..." Masha said with a couple of sobs.

"It's okay, Masha... we'll leave here right now," I smiled at her as we then moved out of the place and found we had looped back to the Wharf where we saved Harriet from! And there was another Big Daddy and Little Sister!

"Okay... I think I'm going to try something different now," I smiled as I snapped a picture of the Big Daddy first, him not even reacting to the photo as I then gasped as I suddenly felt sturdier... almost as if I could take more hits now before going down. I then did the same with taking a photo of the Little Sister and gasped as I suddenly felt my tummy gurgle slightly. The slug in my stomach had grown slightly, the other girls gasping when they felt their tummies move and I saw that Trina's hand now crackled even more furiously.

"Oh my! That picture upped our Adam usage! Now we can use more Plasmid powers without needing a recharge!" Trina smirked in surprise as she then crackled her fist full of flames and sent it right at the Big Daddy, him roaring at that and aiming his gun at us... but I then rushed forward and connected a punch to his torso in less than a second! I had closed a gap of fifteen feet in just one second! And when I gut punched the Big Daddy, I swore I could here bones shatter inside of him as he then fell to the ground and Trina finished the job with a stab of her sickle wrists directly through the Big Daddy's suit, right into his heart.

"Mister Bubbles? Mister Bubbles? Please wake up!" the Little Sister said... but then all three of my Little Sister friends began to sing the song.

"This child is my savior, my reason to be-e...  
Underneath all my crashing waves, she's safe in this sea...  
A lumbering hulk, aside a delicate flow'r...  
A gentle leviathan of terrible pow'r...

And I dream... of the sea...  
Broken ma... chinery...  
And I dream... of the sea...  
There's no Rap... ture for me..." they all sung, the girl sniveling a bit before calming down the whole way, me then grabbing the Vaseline, putting it on my hand, and then placing it on the little one's head, her body glowing before returning to normal.

But I noticed some things that made me question how old she was. Her eyes were a bit larger than the other Little Sisters I'd rescued, but not at all close to Momo's size. And she also had a smaller nose on her...

"I... I remember now! My name is Milly... I was the daughter of the surgeon supreme of Rapture, Doctor Steinman... at least I thought that... but then he injected me with a strange liquid and I suddenly felt my mind go blank... I don't remember anything else before or after that..." the Little Sister said, me frowning and sighing at that.

"Well, Milly, Doctor Steinman... he went completely insane down here. He was killing innocent women by turning their bodies into his own murderous art, mangling them with knives and needles until they looked completely unrecognizable..." I sighed, her producing a couple of tears before clinging to my leg and crying.

"I want to leave this place! I don't wanna be here anymore!" Milly cried into my leg, me hugging her as did the other Little Sisters, and only then did I compare their sizes. Milly was about 5 inches taller than Masha, the eldest of the group so far.

"Question... how old are you, Milly?" I asked her.

"I-I'm 13... I think..." she said, me frowning at this and knowing that I'd saved her from a terrible fate. Becoming the second adult Little Sister... it was a good thing we saved her, otherwise, I'd have to pay for two different surgeries for face fixing.

"Milly, we have a plan to get everyone of our fellow Little Sisters out of this place, but we need to take out Andrew Ryan first. He's not going to let us leave this place until either we're dead, or he's dead. We need to take him down before we get out, okay?" I smiled at her, Milly sniffling before nodding at that. "Okay..." she hiccuped as I noticed that Masha was still slightly tired after what she went through a few rooms back.

"Hey... I'm gonna go through the tunnels back to mama Tanenbaum... I'm getting tired," Masha admitted.

"Go ahead and rest up, Masha. We can continue from here," I smiled at her, our group moving onto the Fisheries and back to Peach. Boy would he be surprised at the tale we had to tell him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**If you haven't guessed yet, the internet scam I was referring to about this character? It's the Momo scam that the media is blowing out of proportion. I just thought I'd make her an actual character in this fanfic and give her a bit of backstory in this universe.**

**But just to be clear, Momo doesn't exist in reality. In fact, the dreaded face of Momo that you keep on seeing? That's not a real person, but part of a sculpture made by an artist, which sadly, got destroyed because of deterioration. It basically looked like a human-headed Dodo bird with the head having parts similar to what a bird would look like, such as the mouth looking like a bird beak, large eyes, and no ears or nose. Just a small bit of warning not to believe everything you see on the internet, especially if it happens to be from a Youtube video made by random people. You never know what you're going to watch and that includes children's shows on Youtube.**

**Rule of thumb, don't watch any kid shows on Youtube that aren't made by the official developers. If it isn't made by the developers themselves, don't watch it. It's most likely going to have some jump-scare content, much like how Momo was put into fake Peppa Pig video compilations on Youtube just to scare unknowing kids.**


	8. Worse than Hitler

**Chapter 8**

Once we got to Peach, we then knocked on the door and he came calling, him opening the slot and smirking when he saw us, him putting up his helmet to look at us.

"So, ya got the camera, ol' Peachy takes it?" Peach smiled, me holding the duo of them in hand and him smirking.

"By the way, we actually met someone who's occupying your old office. She's a friendly, of course, but she outfitted the place with tons of security. A sturdy metal door with locks, turrets up the wazoo, and even security cameras she herself uses for sentry bots," I explained.

"Really? And who would this girl happen to be?" Peach asked, me saying the name for him.

"Momo Briggs," I said, Peach gasping and actually stuttering a gasp at that.

"M-M-M-Momo... My... me darlin' wife... she's still alive?!" Peach asked in shock me being surprised at that before nodding.

"Yes, she is... but she isn't unscathed from Andrew Ryan's dirty work," I sighed as I told him what we saw. "Ryan tried to make her the first Adult Little Sister, and it made her face take a turn for the worse... you see little Milly here?" I asked, Peach opening the door slightly to peak his head out to look at her, seeing the bigger eyes and smaller nose in confusion.

"So... why the big eyes and small nose?" he asked.

"Momo has even larger eyes, nostrils without a nose, and her mouth is stretched from here... to here... in a perfect v shape," Trina said, pointing from her left ear to her right and moving downwards towards the chin, Peach gasping before I saw his eyes start to tear up. "And not only that, but her eyes are so large now, she can no longer close her eyelids the whole way," Trina sighed, Peach then collapsing on his knees and to the ground.

"GODDAMMIT, RYAN! I'M GONNA KILL YA! YOU HEAR ME?!" Peach exclaimed in anger, me having to hold him down and him seething a bit at my touch, but not fighting back.

"Easy, Peachy... I know a solution," I said with a sternness to my voice, Peach sighing and trying to calm down at that. "I know of a great plastic surgeon that specializes in facial repairs. If we can get her to the surface along with everyone else and you, she can get her face back. But I need you to promise me that you don't try to go after her. She said she wants total and absolute privacy until we leave this place. Okay?" I said, Peach sighing and nodding at that, having calmed down from my words.

"Alright... l-let me take ya to the F-F-F-Fisheries... be careful down in the Bathysphere Station. I have a feelin' somethin' bad's gonna happen," Peach said as he opened the door the whole way and we went inside, him closing it behind all of us and leading us through the complex itself, me feeling a chill in the air as well as the scent of rotting fish all around us. "Fontaine started this business as a fishery before he told all of us we'd start smugglin' stuff from the surface. People down here missed stuff from above like fine wine and food, sweets, and of course, religious stuff like bibles and Nativity scenes. But the religious items were the breakin' point for Andrew Ryan. He started to crack down on Fontaine and then 'e started to take almost all of our wages, threatenin' to turn us in if we didn't play along... I've just been sittin' in here, waitin' for either one to crack, 'til Fontaine was killed. But I 'ave a feelin' Fontaine ain't really gone. 'E was a crafty sumbitch, always findin' a way to worm through the halls of Rapture without so much as a peep. I just don't feel safe down 'ere so long as there's at least one ruler of Rapture. We need a rescue, and we needed it f-f-f-five years ago," Peach said, me deciding to turn off the radio for his speech after he said the first sentence.

"Don't worry, Peach, we'll make sure that everyone gets out of here and back home. You can bet your tuckus on that much," I smiled as I turned on the radio again, just as we got through the door to the Bathysphere station, it being in a smuggling tunnel.

"Before you say anything Atlas, I accidentally bumped the off switch while we were walking through the Fisheries. I only just now noticed it," I said, as I heard him breathing on the other end.

"Oh?... Sorry, I was just gonna ask ya what happened there, but I guess everyone makes mistakes now and then," Atlas said, me smirking at him still playing the dumb game, so I'd continue my end of the stick too. Soon our group made it to a strange tunnel full of water, and when we got to an area that didn't have water, I stopped in place as I saw something... another duo of spirits talking to each other. Both of them men and both looking like they hadn't showered for weeks.

"Did'ya here? Ol' Andy Ryan's crackin' down on our smugglin'," one of the workers said, the others looking confused at how I was standing in place, but me sighing and simply saying one word.

"Ghosts." Everyone immediately realized what was happening after that, even Trina, so I let the vision play out some more.

"Peh, shoulda' expected it months ago. We've been smugglin' stuff from the surface for over a year now, so why crack down now?" the other said, his voice sounding like Peach when he was young.

"It's cause of the bibles and stuff that are religious. Remember his slogan? No gods or kings, only man? Well, I for one think e's delusional, a king that don't realize 'e's a king already," the other guy said.

"Yeah, but if I know Fontaine, 'es gonna try somethin' to get outta this. When 'as 'e ever let us down?" Peach smiled as they then went through the tunnel up ahead, me shaking my head at that and thinking 'famous last words' just from his sentence.

"Okay, I'm just outside the Bathysphere section. All ya gotta do is open the door for me an' I'll go an' get the Bathysphere sent to the surface," Atlas said, me seeing a control room ahead and smiling.

"One opened door, coming right up. Would you like some fries too?" I smiled at him with a giggle.

"Haha, very funny, just remember the rule of thumb. If anything can go wrong, it will," Atlas said, me huffing at that.

"Hmph, ruin the fun why don't ya," I grumbled to myself as we then got to the control room and I simply pushed the button for the door, it opening and me seeing Atlas. He looked like a regular person, but then again, I didn't know if he was one of Fontaine's men in disguise or not.

"Alright, I'm comin' for ya, luvs," Atlas said as he got to the Bathysphere controls and was about to enter in some codes... but then, from nearby, I could hear scuttling on the ceilings. Some Spider Splicers had ripped into some cords and the control room was going berserk! And then we saw them. A whole horde of Spider Splicers coming in to attack Atlas! "BAH! It's a trap! Would you kindly come in and help me escape?!" Atlas exclaimed, me knowing I had to help him, just to keep the act going, as well as his trust in me. I then used telekinesis on the door, bending and twisting it until it was just scrap, our group rushing out and taking out any Splicers we could that were in groups, but if a single splicer attacked, we made them incapacitated with a elemental attack before snapping a picture on our cameras, us doing this for some Spider Splicers, some Splicers holding shotguns, and then some that just came at us with blunt weapons. And for each one we got a picture of, we gained something incredible. From a couple more Spider Splicers, I felt my body get lighter. From a Thuggish Splicer, I gained more strength in my right arm, the one with the wrench. And for the Leadhead Splicers (actual name) I felt like I could use the ammo as a weapon itself, me actually finding I could ignite bullets in my grasp to fire at the foes directly!

We then reached the Bathysphere, seeing Atlas had been long gone and we then gasped and ducked for cover as the whole thing exploded into bits, Atlas yelling a single word into our radios. "NOOOOO!" he yelled in (fake. very fake) shock and sadness.

"Now do you realize that you are in way over your heads, ladies? Now I suggest you sit right there and let the Splicers kill you," I heard Andrew Ryan say sadistically into the speakers, me growling at him angrily.

"You expect us to walk away after everyone we've met and everyone we've seen that you've turned into mindless puppets?! You aren't even a king anymore, Andrew Ryan. You're a dictator!" I yelled angrily, knowing that if king wouldn't get him to turn angry at me, then calling him worse than a king would.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Andrew Ryan asked angrily.

"Remember when I called you worse than Hitler, Ryan? That's because at least Hitler had a good mustache and a good sense of leadership, no matter how misguided it was. You, on the other hand. You enslave the minds of all of your citizens after making them go insane and mutated! You kidnap innocent little girls and force them to become Adam generators while erasing their memories! And Momo Briggs... Goddamn, Momo Briggs. You turned her into someone that she didn't want to become. And now she's so ashamed of what she looks like, she refuses to let anyone see her, not even her own husband! Mark my fucking words, you fucking dictator, you are going to be beaten, shredded, flame-broiled, electrocuted, frozen solid, and then dumped into the oceans for a lowly sea cucumber to eat! Because that's how fucking disgusting you are. You deserve to be eaten by a bottom feeder, because that's how low you're willing to stoop!" I growled angrily, my echo coming back in full swing and staying in echo state for a good few seconds after that rant, Andrew Ryan simply saying one word to me.

"Leave," he said. And I simply answered back with a single word myself.

"No," I said with sass.

"I said, LEAVE," Andrew Ryan said.

"And I said, noooo-oooooh," I said with even more sass.

"Hmph! If you refuse to leave willingly, then don't worry. I have other tricks up my sleeve," Andrew Ryan said, me wondering what that meant as we entered the next area, Atlas coming on our radio with fake tears and fake anguish in his voice.

"P-Patrick... Moira... so close to escape and Ryan pulls the fookin' strings! Aria, I need you to help me. We need to kill Andrew Ryan," Atlas said, me smirking and nodding at that.

"I agree 100 percent," I frowned at him.


	9. Family Reunions and Dead Trees

**Chapter 9**

Upon reaching Arcadia, we were mesmerized by the foliage surrounding us as well as all of the plantlife and water that flowed through the place freely, me smiling at it as it brought back memories of my first hike in the woods.

"Ah... bliss," I smiled as we continued forward and into one of the buildings, me hearing someone nearby.

"Hey! Help! I need help!" he said, me looking in that direction and seeing a man that looked relatively normal, him rushing forward and leading us to a set of stairs... but then, when we turned the corner, he was gone! I had no idea where he went, as the door at the top of the stairs didn't move and was still closed.

"Um... Atlas?... Any ideas on what this thing might be? A person that can phase in and out of places, but isn't a ghost?" I asked, Atlas sighing at that.

"Those are the Houdini Splicers. Half there, half not, able to warp from place to place in the blink of an eye," Atlas said, me holding my wrench in my hand with a smile.

"Hmm..." I said as we moved through the door and I heard Rhea scream from behind me, me gasping as the Houdini Splicer was right behind us and he had his hands pulling at the little one's hair!

"Give me your Adam, now," the man said me simply running right to his face and doing the same thing to him that I did to Trina, her smirking at what my goal was. Getting this guy on our side. What did I do? I smacked him directly in the nose with my wrench, him screaming in agony before he then gasped and he looked around in confusion. "What... w-where am I?" he asked in confusion, me helping him up with a smile.

"You were being brainwashed by Andrew Ryan to attack us, outsiders, and any Little Sister you came across. Only way to save you from mind control was breaking your nose, as the mind control stuff is in the air down here. Can't smell it, can't get hypnotized," I explained, the man groaning at that as well as having a slight headache.

"Oogh... ya could'a done it a bit gentler though, ey?... I feel like me head's gone through the wash," he groaned as he fell down again and I smiled at him.

"It's okay, we'll protect you. We're going after... wait... Marcus?!" Trina asked as she looked into his eyes and I wondered what she meant.

"What the... that voice... Trina?! My pumpkin!" Marcus said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Trina and she had to be careful when hugging back... mainly because of her scythe arms.

"What's goin' on here?" Milly asked with a smile.

"This is my husband, Marcus... listen, hon, they found and saved our daughter and now they saved us. We need to protect them with our very lives. We owe them everything," Trina said, Marcus looking at me with a smile as well as the Little Sisters.

"I agree completely. You keep us safe, we'll keep you safe, okay friends?" Marcus smiled at me.

"You bet," I smirked happily as we moved forward and had to move through some more security until I heard something. A Big Daddy... and then I heard an explosion! We rushed forward and saw the aftermath. A Big Daddy had been killed by a duo of Splicers and they looked at the Little Sister nearby... but one look at them and I could notice that they weren't Spliced at all. In fact, they were both at least 14 years old and they were looking at the Little Sister with sadness.

"Sis... don't you remember us?" the girl asked, me seeing that she was a regular person dressed in rags and smelling a bit sour, same with the male. The girl had small, emerging breasts and had a very dirty face full of grime, pimples, and freckles. And the male of the duo didn't look much better, his hair full of dandruff and being matted enough to look like he was a street rat..

"No! Don't come closer!" the Little Sister said, our group approaching them with a frown as I then began to sing the song. The Little Sister song.

"I walk through the water, with my only friend...  
We search for dead angels, on each other depend...  
I'll follow her lead now, wherever she'll go...  
Little Sister, you're all that I know...  
Little Sister, you're all that I know...

And I dream... of the sea...  
Broken ma... chinery...  
And I dream... of the sea...  
There's no Rap... ture for me..." I sung with the other sisters, the Little Sister being lulled into comfort, even in front of these strangers.

"Who are you?" the male asked, him holding a gun and cocking it.

"We're here to stop Andrew Ryan's misdeeds and free all the Little Sisters throughout this hellhole... I'm going to give her the cure now. Would you please not shoot? She needs this in order to become independent from Adam," I said, the duo looking at me with a frown before backing off, me approaching the Little Sister with a smile and a hand full of Vaseline. "Stay still," I said to her, the Little Sister groaning from the touch to her forehead as she glowed brightly before she returned back to normal, her fist having a picture of a tornado on it with wind rotating around it.

"Oh... Oh my god... I... I remember now..." the Little Sister said as she then looked to her left and cried out in tears of joy. "Jane! Cole!" she cried as she rushed to them and hugged them, that grabbing the attention of a couple nearby Splicers, which I had to shoot with a beam of electricity, taking a photo of them, and then popping them with some pistol shots, barely any noise happening as the gun I used, the one that I brought from the surface, had a silencer on it.

"We can't thank you enough, friends... you've reuinited our family..." Jane smiled happily as she snuggled against her little sis.

"You're welcome... hey, do you think that you would be able to go back to mama Tanenbaum for now?" I smiled at them.

"You mean the one that turned little Ella into a monster? Hell no!" Cole said, me sighing and shaking my head at that.

"She didn't want to create them in mass-production, you know? In fact, she's the one who came up with this cure I have. And she's already saved other Little Sisters and taking them to a secret safe house," I said to them, Cole and Jane looking at me with a frown before the other little ones nodded their heads in unison.

"She's tellin' the truth, guys. Mama Tanenbaum is helping us out, more than you can imagine," Reah said with a smile.

"Okay then... so how are we gonna fit through them holes?" Cole asked.

"You look small enough to fit through them. Oh, but before you go through, you might want to take some of this with you," I said, handing them a jar of Vaseline and seeing that I still had enough for at least 10 more Little Sisters if I gave it to them. "Just put it on your hands and then put it on any Little Sisters if you happen to bump into them on your way through the tunnels. I'm sure that Ella can show you the way," I smiled.

"Yeah, I can," Ella smirked widely.

"Okay, we believe you," Jane said with a smile as she took the Vaseline jar and they were about to go through the Little Sister portal... but then a girl came out from it and fell to the ground on her feet, her holding something in her hand that I gawked at. It was Jenna! And she had a bunch of Adam in her hand, two more jars of Vaseline, and a gift box.

"J-Jenna?" Trina asked in shock, Jenna gawking and dropping the box on the ground when she saw her and her dad.

"Mommy?! DADDY!" Jenna cried out as she rushed up and hugged them, me smirking at all these reunions.

"We missed you so much, little Jenna..." Trina smiled through tears, her scythe hands only then being noticed by Jenna as they accidentally poked her in the side.

"M-Momma... your arms..." Jenna gulped at that, but then she remembered. "Oh.. right... you two turned into Splicers... I almost forgot..." Jenna sighed with tears.

"Hey, it's okay, pumpkin. If it hadn't been for miss Aria, we'd still be insane and still be mind-controlled," Trina smiled back as Marcus nodded.

"Let's stay together, no matter what happens," Marcus smiled kindly and warmly.

"Of course," Jenna smirked as she hugged back, the trio of Ella, Jane, and Cole all going into the Little Sister tunnels in that order.

"Now let's go. The next Bathysphere station, according to what I remember, is past this place and through an area called Fort Frolic. Once we get through there, we can finally take out Ryan," Reah said as she held her head as she remembered those things.

"Okay then, let's set off," I smiled... but just as we came into an area that had trees galore... something sinister happened. We gasped as there sprinklers above us sprayed out a gas that made me gag a bit, but what it did was even more shocking. Upon touching them, it made all the trees shrivel and die!

"N-No! Not the trees! What's going on?!" I exclaimed in shock, Atlas then coming on the horn.

"What do you mean?... Wait... NO! Andrew Ryan's somehow killed all the trees in Arcadia! We're at the bottom of the ocean, lass. No trees, no oxygen! He's pulling out all the stops now to try and take your group out. So long as the trees aren't producing oxygen, the air vents will close. And when the air vents close, so does the door leading to Fort Frolic and to any and all Bathysphere stations!.. We need to find someone to help.." Atlas said, me wondering about that as we then came across what looked to be a small building covered in grass, but going to an upper part as sort of a lookout over the landscape.

"Any chance there would happen to be any smart people living in Arcadia?" I asked, Atlas then gasping at that.

"Oh yeah! Doctor Julie Langford, the one who grew the trees! A good sort, but not above doin' a dirty deed for a dollar. She's sure to have some method of restoring the trees," Atlas said, me smirking at that.

"You mean the same Doctor Langford that I've heard about in the news above the surface? The botanist supreme that went missing for years? They've been searching all over the world for her!" I said with the memory still fresh in my mind. They kept putting her name in the papers every year since she disappeared around the same time as Mama Tanenbaum.

"Really? Well, that's strange. Normally people only come to Rapture to get away from the stresses of the surface. You say she was well-respected?" Atlas asked.

"She was well-respected by all her peers, but had just as many controversial moments, such as the theory of bringing plants back to life," I explained.

"Well, she's sure to be lucky to meet a fan of her work, that's for certain," Atlas smirked.

"Agreed," Trina smirked as she held onto Jenna's hand happily, Jenna smiling at her mother and father. It made me happy that she was reunited... but I then remembered. Tanenbaum wasn't technically my mother... and if that was the case, then who was my mother? And who was my father? I guess I'd find out after I took out Andrew Ryan.


	10. The Lazarus Vector of Julie Langford

**Chapte**r** 10**

When we entered the door that was in the area we were in, we soon discovered the way inside was locked up tight, but there was a call feature on the front desk, so I simply buzzed it, wondering if I'd be able to meet the botanist supreme.

"Bloody hell! Was it you who killed my trees?!" asked the voice of Langford as her face appeared on a screen, her then looking at our group and me smiling and waving awkwardly.

"Um.. yeah, hi... please don't swear, we have little ones with us," I said with a smile.

"So it wasn't you?... No... Ryan," Langford said, her voice filled with venom spit when she said that name (Metaphorically. She had no signs of Splicer testing). "Okay, listen up, I don't know if I can trust a group that includes two Splicers, a couple Little Sisters and a freakin' huge Little Sister, but I'm willing to help you out if you help me out. There's a flower that grows in this one area by the Gatherer's Garden and down a staircase. It's in a flooded room because that's the kind of environment it thrives in. It's the Rosa Galica, the key ingredient to the Lazarus Vector, which I invented to bring dead plants back to life. Get me that Rosa Galica, and I'll let you in so we can make a fresh batch to give to the plants," Langford said, me smiling and nodding my head.

"You got it, Miss Langford... oh, and by the way, everyone on the surface is still searching for you. They're worried about you and are searching literally all over the world but under the ocean," I smiled, Langford gasping and looking at me in confusion.

"A-Are you truthful, miss? They haven't forgotten about my work?" Langford asked with surprise and a smile on her face.

"They update the papers every year since you disappeared. Claiming that your work was groundbreaking, yet controversial, and that you were one of the best botanists in the world, willing to do tests that no one thought possible. Boy are they going to be ecstatic to hear that you've actually managed to make a chemical that brings dead plants to life. That was what the most controversial topic was, because they said you were crazy for thinking that. But now you can prove them all wrong," I smiled at her, Langford smiling at that.

"That makes me feel happy... when you get the Rosa Galica and we make the Lazarus Vector, I want out of this hellhole and away from Ryan. Got it?" Langford smiled.

"You got yourself a deal," I smiled at her as we then proceeded to find the flower, us backtracking to the area we reunited with Jenna and finding the area in question. But it also had a bunch of traps just waiting to take us out. What did they include? Electrical wires, surveillance cameras, a machine gun turret, and an RPG turret, in that order. I had to be careful with the electric wires, which I needed to be creative in making a clean way through. I grabbed a potted plant with telekinesis and had it take the blows of the wires and seeing that they popped off after they touched just one thing, me simply holding the pot in front of me with my mind as I led our group down the stairs.

The next hurdle was the camera, which I simply used a shock at it and got it on our side in a snap, me doing the exact same for both of the turrets. It was Trina who found the flower, which was sitting at the bast of a large tree, it being completely unaffected by the plant killers that Ryan put in the air. "If this flower is strong enough to save a tree from plant rotting chemicals, imagine how potent it will be when given to all the plants? Let's get it back to Langford before Ryan catches on," I said, our group rushing out and taking care of a couple of Splicers that chased after us after we got on the stairs, but I did manage to take a few snapshots of them and I learned the weaknesses for the gun-toting Splicer as well as the Houdini Splicer of the duo. I could hit a Houdini Splicer with the counter-element he controlled in order to instantly destroy them (which meant ice type attacks for flames, flames for ice) and I suddenly gained incredible accuracy from snapping a photo of the gun user, me aiming for his head and killing him with just a single throw of, get this, a pen.

"Death by pen. Brutal, yet creative," Milly smiled.

"We're gonna have to get used to being super powerful, I guess," Marcus smiled as he then clacked his hands together and I saw his right hand was fire and the left was ice. He had become both the properties of a Houdini Splicer.

"I've been practicing my powers on the surface for years since Mama Tanenbaum came down here. She told me I was the first Little Sister, and therefore, the most special. I'm 21 years of age and I'm still growing, yet this Adam inside me has given me incredible memory and a lot of knowledge. I actually got the highest degrees in medical college in only 3 years, something that usually takes at least a decade in order to do," I smiled in a boastful fashion, everything in my statement being true.

"Impressive stuff, I will admit that. I wonder if I could get that smart in only a few years, now that I'm independent from Adam?" Rhea asked with a smile.

"Who knows?" I smirked as we made our way back to Langford's place and I buzzed the call button again, her coming on the horn and me showing the flower in my grasp.

"OH! You got it! The Rosa Galica! Put it in the drop box and I'll let you in my office," Langford said, me smiling and seeing the box in question, putting the flower inside and hearing a bit of suction afterwards.

"There we are. It's on its way here. Okay, I'm opening the door locks now. Come in and we can get to business," Langford said as she opened the locked doors, our group traversing through and seeing the lab on the inside looked a bit messy, but we also saw that parts of it were looking out towards a coral reef on the outside. And it looked to be nearing midnight, so it was kind of hard to see anything on the outside other than a few patches of coral and a couple of Parrot Fish.

But when we finally got to Langford's office, I felt it. I could feel a strangely familiar smell from the nearby pipes. It was the same smell as what was used to kill the trees! "Oh no he isn't," I smiled as I used telekinesis on the pipes area that was inside of Langford's office, mangling the things shut and diverting them to go directly back to the source just by twisting a few pipes and adjusting their routes. And just in time too.

"Julie, we had a business deal, you and I, remember? Money changed hands, you know, let me read to you from the agreement. Chapter 3 subsection B..." Ryan said as I then banged open the glass in case my plan failed, Langford looking shocked and confused before I motioned her out of the office as Andrew Ryan then spoke. "Ryan Industries owns complete and absolute control over all usage, profits, and exploitation of the Lazarus Vector. Now die for going against me," Ryan said as he then tried to send the gas into the room, Langford a bit confused until I could hear Ryan coughing on the other side of the radio.

"Goddammit... gugh... you bitch of a Little Sister... you redirected the flow of the toxic gas... I will say, I'm rather impressed. Very well, Julie, you'll be allowed one more hour of life. And if you don't destroy that flower on camera, I'm going to send in all of my troops to execute you and all of your little rebel friends," Ryan said as Langford then gasped and looked at me in shock.

"You mean... he... he was going to kill me?!" Langford asked.

"He still might try to do that, Julie. He said one hour before an all-out assault on this lab. We need to get that Lazarus Vector up and running and you're the only one who knows the ingredients to make it. So, tell me, what are they?" I asked, Langford smiling at that as she held the Rosa Galica in hand.

"The ingredients for a Lazarus Vector are actually so easy to get, a monkey could get them. You will need 7 different vials each of three different ingredients. Distilled water, Chlorophyll Solution, and enzymes from the Apis Mellifera," Langford said, me smacking my head when she said the last thing.

"You had me until the last ingredient. Then you lost me completely," I frowned at her.

"Honeybee spit. There are some in the Farmer's Market in the eastern part of these areas. In fact, all of these items can be found there. You'll need to be quick about it, though. Ryan is a man of his word, so he'll send his troops to kill me in... 58 minutes and 29 seconds. Hurry!" Langford said as she retreated into her office and I then looked at my group with seriousness.

"Let's roll out, team," I smirked as we then rushed out and proceeded towards the area that we'd find the market at, Jenna then saying something that made me smile.

"I made a quick stop to the market on the way here. I already saved all the Little Sisters from their Big Daddies that were there, so we have plenty of time," Jenna smirked.

"Way to go, Jenna! That saves us a lot of time and energy for sure," I smirked as we started to rush with our feet and we then went through the doors to the Farmer's Market.


	11. Reveals and Miracles

**Chapter**** 11**

We wasted no time whatsoever in the Farmer's Market in getting the materials we needed in order to make a Lazarus Vector. We actually decided to split up into three different teams to search for these ingredients. I already knew where I was going and I brought Jenna along for the ride. The apiary, which is where we'd find the bee spit. But before we could even think of going in there, Jenna tried to rush in first, me grabbing her before she could do anything bad.

"What's wrong?" she asked, completely innocent of the whole situation.

"Listen, Jenna, you may command hornets in your hand, but bees are quite nasty when they want to be. Like hornets, they have poisonous stings, but unlike hornets, they leave the stingers and the poison in you when they sting. And I have no idea if you're allergic to them or not and I don't have any means of getting you away from an allergic reaction. So before we get to the bees, we need to calm them down first so that they don't attack," I explained to her.

"Oh... sorry... so how do we calm them down so they don't hurt us?" Jenna asked. I then looked at the nearby control panel and saw a smoke switch.

"They have one thing that can make them pacified. Smoke. Now time to smoke up the hives. I'll get the stuff, you cover me. I'm sure Ryan will be sending some Splicers after us when we get in there," I said as I then hit the button and the smoke emerged into the apiary, the bees inside losing their buzzing sounds as they fell asleep, me then rushing in with Jenna standing guard over the door. I immediately got to work at opening the hives and extracting the unfinished honey that the bees were making. But I had to be careful that I didn't touch the bees, because they could still hurt me even if they were lucid.

"I'm comin' for... ugh..." I heard an angry male voice exclaim from Jenna's point before she shut him up with a shotgun blast that was very loud, but it didn't do anything to the bees. I already gathered 5 samples of different honeybees before another voice came around. "C'mon! Wanna piece of this?!" I heard a male voice say again before Jenna did the same thing to him. She was a great shot, I couldn't deny. I then got the final 2 samples and booked it out of the apiary. And just in time, too, because the bees hummed back to life soon after I shut the door behind me. And I saw that Jenna had gotten rid of 4 different Splicers, their bodies blown apart due to the close range destruction of a shotgun. But Jenna looked to be a bit sad at this.

"Jenna... are you okay?" I asked her, Jenna shaking her head no at that.

"Why does Ryan hate people so much? Why does he enjoy watching people suffer?" Jenna asked in sadness, me sighing and picking her up and hugging her.

"Ryan is not a good man, Jenna. He's a very bad person. But I'm going to say this right now. When it comes to people in general, he and Fontaine are the complete opposite of what most people are. Most people I work with, live with, and see on the streets above the surface are some of the nicest folk you'll ever meet. I promise you, Jenna, when we all get out of this underwater hell, I'm going to have you and your parents live with me until I can help you find a home. Would you like that?" I smiled at Jenna, her smiling and sniffling in at that.

"I'd love that..." Jenna smirked as I then got a message from Trina, who actually had a spare radio on her.

"We all got our stuff. Now we just need the honeybee spit. You got it yet, Aria?" Trina asked into the radio.

"Yep, got it, we'll meet up at a U-Invent machine nearby. Let's say the one to the exit to Arcadia?" I smiled.

"That's where we're at," Trina smirked.

"Got it, making our way back," I smiled at her as I led Jenna and myself down the halls and to the U-Invent machine, us putting all the ingredients into the slot for the machine. And then we hit the button, the machine sputtering and cranking a bit before giving us a complete vial of the stuff we needed. The Lazarus Vector. "Time to report back to Langford," I smirked, leading our team back to Arcadia and back to Langford's office with only 10 minutes to spare.

"You got it?" she asked, me seeing she had locked up again during our absence.

"We did. Mind letting us through before locking up again?" I asked her.

"I'll do that right now," Langford smirked, her opening the doors and us going through. And once the last of us was through (that being Milly) Langford locked the doors behind us and we rushed into her office, holding the Vector in hand for her to smile at.

"Yes! Now we can finally undo the damage Ryan has caused Arcadia!" Langford smiled widely. But there was one thing that was bugging the hell out of me.

"But what if Ryan tries to do the same thing again? You know, killing all the trees after we revive them?" I asked Langford, her smiling at that.

"Once this Vector is enriched into these trees, they can never be poisoned ever again. They'll live until they die of old age. Not even cutting into them will hurt them," Langford smiled as I gave her the Vector and she put it into a machine that was on the console. And when she did, she then hit a button and growled at how it was sputtering a bit.

"Augh, damn! This system has been offline for quite awhile. We'll need to wait for five minutes or so for the machine to heat up before putting the Vector into the air," Langford said. But then I heard a voice on Langford's loudspeakers.

"Time's up, Julie. Now do me a favor and sit still. All who oppose me will be destroyed," Ryan said, me growling and speaking into the radio.

"Now where have I heard that one before? Oh, that's right, Adolph Hitler," I frowned, Ryan growling into the radio.

"What would you know about it, bitch?!" Ryan growled angrily at me.

"I come from Germany, asshole. The place where Adolph Hitler was dictator during the second World War? AKA, the place where he killed over 6 million Jewish men, women, and children? Oh, and for the cherry on top, he gassed most of them to death... sounds a lot like what you would've done to Langford had we not intervened, right? These actions you are doing are the exact same ones a dictator used just a couple decades prior. Now tell me, Andrew Ryan, what makes a king, what makes a god, and what makes a man? Because you are so far down the rabbit hole that you think you're a man, but your actions are that of an evil overlord," I growled angrily at him, Ryan just staying silent at that before he said something that I knew would be a problem. The three simple words.

"Would you kindly take your gun and shoot yourself?" Ryan said, me gasping at that. He... He knew about my mental conditioning as well! I really did not want Ryan to succeed and I didn't want to do, so I simply frowned into the radio. The gig was up. Even if it meant that Atlas would reveal himself as Fontaine too soon, I had to let the gig go now.

"No," I frowned, the shock in Ryan's voice incredibly obvious.

"What? I said, shot yourself, would. You. Kindly..." he seethed into the radio.

"And I said no. And you can take that to the bank, buddy," I frowned as I then looked at the others and they knew what was coming up next. Atlas getting surprised at that.

"Wait, wait... what's going on here?" Atlas asked, him keeping the act up, so I decided I'd tell him a good lie.

"Remember when we were in the Medical Pavilion? Mama Tanenbaum left me something more than the Vaseline to cure Little Sisters. She also gave me a vial of a concoction, saying that I needed to drink it. She then explained that I was mentally conditioned by a man named Fontaine to follow any instruction against my will with the three simple words 'Would you kindly'. But it was only a portion of the serum, so my Plasmid powers were a bit wonky for awhile. But then I found a note from Steinman saying that there was a second vial in Chomper's Dental, so I made a small detour to pick it up," I said, Atlas being silent for a couple seconds before I spoke again. "Shame that Fontaine's dead though... I'd really like to give him a nutcracker punch for making me a living weapon with just that one phrase," I frowned angrily.

"Yeah... that's a pretty good plan. I'll admit, I didn't expect you to figure that out so fast," Atlas said in surprise, so I simply asked one more question.

"But how did you know about that phrase, Atlas?" I asked him. I smiled at how he was suddenly put on the spot. And he didn't like it at all. "You know, Atlas, you had me fooled for quite a bit, but I knew from the first moment you used that phrase that you weren't to be trusted. And I pieced all the pieces together. Fontaine never really died, huh? He just faked his death and underwent a new alias. One that a friend of mine was more than happy to tell me the true case of. So now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have some of my friends go to protect him so you don't do anything to hurt him, Frank Fontaine," I frowned, Marcus smirking at that as did Jenna. "Go and protect Peach and don't let anyone into the Fisheries," I said to them, the duo nodding and rushing off to protect Peach, me noting that Andrew Ryan hadn't sent any troops in yet.

"So... you actually figured it out, did ya?" Atlas said. But he wasn't speaking in that accent anymore. He spoke more sinister and deep voiced. He was no longer acting as Atlas. He was now Frank Fontaine all the way. "Honestly, I didn't expect that you'd be that smart. I thought you were just a stupid little girl, like all those Little Sissies. So if you knew this whole time, why put up the act for so long?" Fontaine asked, me smirking at him.

"You have as bad a rep as Andrew Ryan and were sneaky enough to hide under a fake identity after faking your death. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to stop the act unless I had no choice?" I frowned at him.

"Hehe, yeah, that was a smart move. But now that you know the truth, I'm gonna do everything in my power to kill you and all your little friends," Atlas said. But then Langford then pushed the button and the Lazarus Vector entered the air. But the moment it was done dispersing, I then did something else. "Oh really? Let's see who's laughing after this stunt," I smiled as I then did something I knew Langford and the others weren't expecting. I put a bottle of Vaseline into the machine after all the plants were revived and I pushed the button again, the machine spreading the effects of the Vaseline all through the air, me being surprised as I started to hear a small commotion outside. I then looked out the window and I saw a bunch of Splicers let down their weapons and they started to cheer. I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears. I had just freed all of them from Andrew Ryan's mind control by putting the Vaseline in the air!

"What the?! What's all that racket happening?" Andrew Ryan asked in shock as I then told it to him.

"Ya might want a new hobby, Ryan, because I just ended your dictatorship with a miracle made by Mama Tanenbaum. All the Splicers and the Little Sisters are free from your control. Now I'm going to send them a little message," I smiled, knowing that the medicine would go through the air ducts and free every bit of Rapture slowly but surely from Ryan's control. I then got to the loudspeaker of Langford's office and started to speak into it.

"People of Rapture! My name is Aria Tanenbaum! You are now freed of Andrew Ryan's mind control! Rejoice and join me in taking him down as well as the monster that is Frank Fontaine! Once they are gone, we will all be freed from this utopia gone to hell! Who's with me?!" I yelled into the loudspeaker, the crowds all cheering at that and me smiling happily.

"Oh, you are going to pay for this, you bitch," Andrew Ryan growled at me angrily into the radio.

"Maybe, but not before I slay you myself," I frowned angrily as I then turned off the radio and looked at Langford happily.

"Okay, Langford, here's the deal," I said as I gave her the rest of the Vaseline I had on my person. "I don't know if this is a temporary fix or not, so I need you to study the effects of the people here in Arcadia using your monitors. If at any point they start to regress back to being mind-controlled, you need to put another batch of Vaseline into the air. And I'll have Mama Tanenbaum give you more batches just in case," I said, me getting reception from her.

"You're a miracle you are, little Aria. But you could be right, this might be just temporary. I'll start sending little ones to Langford's lab to give her more of the medicine," Tanenbaum said, me smiling at that as we then bid our farewells as Langford told me one thing before I left.

"Go give Ryan the nutcracker treatment he deserves, Aria!" she smirked at me.

"I'll give him ten treatments if that's what it takes!" I laughed at that.


End file.
